Narrativas de um Inverno: O Destino de Edo
by Del e Ravenclaw-Witch
Summary: Após o resgate de Manji no Castelo de Edo, que rumos estarão reservados para os personagens de Hiroaki Samura? Esta é uma versão que envolve ação, humor, vinganças, intrigas, e romances. O desejo de liberdade e de justiça se misturam aqui! Enjoy!
1. Fugas e Recompensas

_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são propriedade de Hiroaki Samura, e não queremos tirar nenhum lucro com essa história...é só diversão mesmo!_

_- E não há spoilers nesse capítulo...apenas referências aos mangás já que foram lançados aqui no Brasil..._

_OBS.: Música de inspiração p/ o capítulo: Pagan Poetry, da Bjork._

**_CAPÍTULO 1 - FUGAS E RECOMPENSAS_**

Ela mexeu-se mais uma vez sob a água quente; olhou para o teto e suspirou. Sim, seria uma longa noite...

Pensou em tudo que vivera nos últimos dias: bancara a agente secreta, a ninja espiã, com risco de ser levada para algum tipo de interrogatório. Elaborara o plano mais maluco que poderia – invadir uma fortaleza cheia de soldados preparados, apenas com uma amiga, uns trunfos e sua intuição. Sim, intuição que ela levara a sério, e estava muito agradecida por isso.

Rin gemeu ao esfregar seu braço; seu tronco inteiro estava doendo, quantas vezes ela havia deslocado o ombro mesmo? Perdeu a conta. Sorte que a Doua estava lá, acompanhando-a. Rin sorriu ao pensar na baixinha invocada. Era uma boa companheira, leal, apesar de ser...da Itto-ryu.

"Uma pena...aprendi a a gostar dela e do Isaku..." – pensava a garota. E a Doua ainda admirava o Anotsu! Blergh! Anotsu Kagehisa, seu inimigo mortal. Que ela tivera a chance de matar e não o fez. Tudo pela honra. Do adiantaria matar um homem que já era praticamente um moribundo?

Respirou fundo. O vapor do ofurô a relaxava – apesar das dores – e ela alcançou o vidro de óleo medicinal que Gyiti trouxera do dojo da Mutenichi-ryu para ela...a pedido da Hyakurin, lógico! Riu ao pensar na loira. Era o mais próximo que tinha de uma amiga, coisa que não tinha há muitos anos, desde que... perdera seus pais, sua paz, sua infância.

Espalhou o óleo sobre os músculos injuriados do braço; doía, mas ela iria aguentar essa. Começou a massagear. E a se lembrar do desfecho de seu plano mirabolante...

O Castelo de Edo estava quase todo em chamas, devido a mais uma explosão que ela teve que causar com seu novo golpe dos "Vermes em Chamas Mortais"; tudo isso porque Manji estava fraco demais para lutar – já havia dado cabo de vários guardas, Yamada Asaemon e seu discípulo Benki, e seu corpo já estava debilitado há muito tempo – ele dissera a ela que ficava dopado a maior parte do tempo em que vivera naquela cela. Não conseguia imaginar Manji assim, ele que sempre estava em movimento, enérgico, em seu estado normal.

Isaku teve de carregá-lo por todo o caminho que seguiram, até que encontraram Hyakurin e Gyiti em um local mais afastado do Castelo. Ele tinha a mesma expressão séria de sempre, ela estava sorridente e brincalhona, dizendo que realmente ela, Rin, havia colocado a casa abaixo. Antes de ir embora, Rin ainda olhara para trás: tudo que viu foi caos, prisioneiros fugindo, mulheres gritando, crianças chorando. Esperava sinceramente que tudo voltasse ao normal nas vidas daquelas famílias que foram prejudicadas pelas idéias loucas daquele homem...

Habaki Kagimura. Ele havia dito que ela, como companheira de um homem imortal, não poderia ser uma mulher comum. Mulher. Até há um tempo atrás, sentira-se sempre como uma garotinha, apesar de sua idade, 16 anos. A essa idade as garotas já tem seus corpos de certo modo bem desenvolvidos, e geralmente já estão sendo preparadas para casar, para assumir um lar e criar seus filhos; será que ela teria essa oportunidade?

Não havia sido preparada para nada disso, e desconhecia muito dos mistérios e sutilezas de ser uma mulher. Era uma garota estabanada, impulsiva e crédula...embora nos últimos tempos, com as experiências que vivera, muita coisa havia mudado. Sentia-se mais madura, mais consciente de seu corpo e suas habilidades, e estava sendo menos impulsiva - o que não significava que as medidas que tomasse fossem um pouco...drásticas, de vez em quando.

Pensou em Manji; sorriu. Ela o amava, sim, tinha certeza absoluta que o amava, com aquela inocência bonita que tem o primeiro amor. Preocupava-se com ele e seu bem-estar, queria a atenção dele e sua aprovação, e no momento sabia que poderia ter apenas proteção e amor fraternal, vindos da parte dele.

- Pelo menos ele parou de me chamar de pirralha! – exclamou. Era verdade, fazia tempo que ele não a chamava assim, mas passara a chamá-la de "mulher". Deu um suspiro; sim, ela queria ser a mulher dele... lembrou-se do beijo que dera nele enquanto ele dormia, antes de toda a confusão começar. Lembrou-se da textura dos lábios dele, da respiração calma em seu rosto, afinal, ele estava dormindo – caso contrário, nem teria se atrevido a fazer o que fez.

Levantou-se da banheira, resignada. Não havia o que ser feito nesse ponto. Alcançou a toalha e passou a secar-se; penteou os cabelos, e os trançou como de costume. Arriscou uma olhada no espelho da parede. Nesse sentido, era bom estar refugiada em uma casa de banho...

Após abandonarem a região do Castelo de Edo, seguiram todos para a casa de banho que servia como quartel-general da Mugai-ryu; no princípio, Manji não queria ir para lá, afinal não confiava naquele pessoal, eles haviam o levado direto para a boca do inimigo, mas Hyakurin assegurou a eles que seria o único lugar onde Habaki não os encontraria, pois ele era o superior da Mugai-ryu. Com isso, a raiva de Manji voltou, e ele tentou estrangular Hyakurin – mas foi impedido por Gyiti, e por ela, Rin, embora ela mesma estivesse bastante intrigada com os rumos que as coisas levaram, ao final das contas.

Ao chegar na casa de banho, Hyakurin e Gyiti revelaram tudo sobre a Mugai-ryu e sua ligação com o bakufu e Habaki Kagimura. Rin sentiu-se um pouco enojada, na hora, mas Hyakurin começou a chorar:

- Nós não tinhamos escolha, ou era aceitar a oferta, ou seríamos mortos...foi assim com todos nós...era uma chance de recomeçar, sem liberdade, mas...era uma esperança, e eu queria viver...acho que nunca havia vivido antes... – e, com um olhar triste, Hyakurin contou sua história, e Rin resolveu não julgá-la, afinal, fora uma mulher muito, muito sofrida.

Depois, todos passaram a se acomodar. Ficou pensando em quando poderia voltar para o dojo de seus pais, sua casa. Vestiu o yukata de algodão branco, leve. Pegou um vidro com um preparado à base de ervas para os hematomas em suas costas; iria precisar de ajuda com isso...

- Ei, Hyakurin! Doua! – gritou, da porta. Sem resposta. Resolveu gritar mais alto, dessa vez. Logo ouviu passos em sua direção, e Manji estava diante da sua porta, limpo, com um yukata para dormir.

- Desse jeito, mulher, você vai acabar acordando a casa toda...o que houve? – perguntou ele, de modo brusco.

- Ah...não é nada, Manji...só queria que alguém viesse me ajudar com os hematomas nas minhas costas. Eu não vou conseguir passar o remédio sozinha...

- A Hyakurin e o careca foram comprar comida, e ver se a barra está limpa para nós. A baixinha e o grandão estão dormindo há um bom tempo, acho que não vão acordar tão cedo.

- Hum...tudo bem...eu me viro aqui. – Rin ia fechar a porta, quando Manji a segurou. Ela olhou para ele, com um olhar questionador, ele estava de cabeça baixa, pensando. De repente, ele disse:

- Eu ajudo você. Afinal, você apanhou enquanto tentava me resgatar, não foi?

Ela ruborizou. Como ele sabia que as marcas eram de pancadas? Ele deveria saber, claro, ele fora soldado. Outro pensamento surgiu por sua mente: teria que se expor para ele...

- Ma-Manji, acho que dá para esperar a Hyakurin chegar...sabe como é...você precisa descansar e...

- Vamos, mulher, não seja idiota. Deixe-me ajudá-la, você sabe que não farei nada de mal para você, não sabe?

Ela sabia. De certo modo, era bom saber que ele a respeitava, mas de outro modo, queria que ele a desejasse. Que a achasse bonita, atraente aos olhos dele. Mas que droga.

- Tu-Tudo bem então, entre...

Ele entrou e fechou a porta, ela ajoelhou-se no chão e entregou a ele o vidro com o remédio, ele ficou olhando para o frasco intensamente.

- Que eu faço com isso, Rin?

- Vo-Você tem que passar nas minhas costas...nas feridas, para que cicatrizem logo e parem de doer...

- Certo, vire-se, e...abaixe um pouco o seu yukata.

Ela virou-se, e tremendo, alcançou o nó que prendia a roupa em seu lugar, e o desatou; vagarosamente, foi deslizando as mangas do yukata pelos braços, até que suas costas estivessem expostas, e segurou o tecido na parte da frente de seu corpo, para que ele não visse nada.

Manji apenas olhou para ela, para cada movimento; surpreendeu-se com a intensidade de seu olhar ao assisti-la despindo suas costas, olhou para a pele machucada e ponderou. Aquela garota chegara ao limite de ser espancada para resgatá-lo, estava toda quebrada, e tudo porque queria estar com ele, vê-lo bem. Nunca alguém se importara com ele desse modo...

Pegou o frasco, abriu-o e cheirou o conteúdo. Depois, colocou um pouco nas mãos, e espalhou pelas costas dela. Ela tinha a pele macia, e pelas marcas que foram deixadas, era uma pele também bem delicada. Aproveitou para fazer uma massagem que a ajudaria a suportar a dor no tronco, que ele sentira nela pela rigidez e tensão de seus músculos.

- Manji... - ela suspirou, de olhos fechados. Aquilo era tão bom. Não apenas a sensação de alívio que ela sentia em relação às dores, mas também a sensação dos dedos _dele _sobre a pele dela. A cada toque, ela sentia uma sensação de leveza incrível, e um calor em seu sangue. Queria beijá-lo de novo. Mas nunca faria isso, nunca pediria isso, não queria que ele risse da cara dela ou lhe desse um tapa, como na primeira vez em que se encontraram. Ficaria quieta, não faria nada...fugiria de seus sentimentos e de si mesma...

- Pronto, Rin, está feito. – ele quase sussurou. A verdade é que Manji estava deslumbrado com a sensação da pele dela, e a súbita consciência que estava tendo do corpo dela. Ele havia percebido que ela não era mais uma menina, mas assim era demais. Lembrou-se do dia em que ele estava dormindo após o almoço, como de costume, e sentira-a chamando-o; ele resolveu fingir que não era com ele para ver se ela ia embora...e qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir que ela o beijava, em um modo que apenas esposas beijavam os seus maridos, em momentos mais íntimos?

Ela abriu os olhos, desapontada. É que estava tão bom...ela levantou-se para ajeitar sua roupa, permanecendo de costas para ele. Lutava para vestir e arrumar as mangas sem soltar o tecido na frente, quando ele levantou-se subitamente e subiu as mangas para ela, deixando apenas seus ombros expostos.

- O-Obrigada, Manji... – disse, abaixando o rosto para esconder seu rubor. Mas levaria um susto ao ouvi-lo dizer, de modo sussurado, bem próximo de sua nuca...

- Eu é que devo agradecer por tudo que você fez, posso lhe dar sua recompensa agora???

Recompensa? Oh! Ela engoliu em seco. Será que ele estava acordado naquele dia? Deixou-se virar passivamente por ele, ainda segurando a frente de seu yukata. Ele tocou em seus ombros de leve, ajeitando a roupa, e foi se aproximando devagar do rosto dela...

- Ei! Rin! Cheguei com a comida! Você está bem aí dentro? – gritou uma voz conhecida.

Rin não queria acreditar. Mas que droga. Olhou para Manji, que colocou a mão na testa.

- Sim, Hyakurin, está tudo bem! Daqui a pouco eu saio!

- Ótimo! Vou acordar os outros enquanto o Gyiti procura o Manji...que deu nele para sair na situação em que vocês estão??? Até mais!

Ela olhou novamente para ele, que apenas suspirou, e ao passar por ela, deu um rápido beijo em sua bochecha.

- Eis sua recompensa – ele disse – espero que se contente com isso.

Com isso, saiu pelo corredor, deixando uma Rin atônita e com a mão sobre a bochecha para trás.


	2. Uma Esperança a Mais

_Disclaimer: Todos os direitos __e personagens de Blade of the Immortal – ou Blade, a Lâmina do Imortal – são de Hiroaki Samura...só dele!!!!_

_- novamente, não há spoilers nesse capítulo, apenas a imaginação da Del..._

_OBS.: Música de inspiração do cap: Cassis, do Gazette._

_**CAPÍTULO 2: UMA ESPERANÇA A MAIS**_

O sol havia nascido há pouco. Alguns trabalhadores já estavam nas ruas, em busca de seu ganha-pão.

Ela já estava acordada, vestiu-se sem demora, ajeitou seus curtos cabelos envoltos em um tecido, pegou o shamisen e saiu por entre a porta.

Makie tinha uma expressão séria na face, mas estava com um sorriso discreto, quase que imperceptível. Foi andando por entre a rua cheia de trabalhadores e após um tempo parou em frente a um restaurante. Entrou e procurou por algo com os olhos, mas nada encontrou. Dirigiu-se a uma mesa e cuidadosamente colocou seu shamisen ao seu lado, caso fosse necessário revelar a arma que ela transportava no aparentemente inofensivo instrumento...resolveu fazer um pedido:

- Um chá de ervas, por favor.

- É para já - disse Susuki Kawasaki, o dono do estabelecimento.

Mil pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça naquele instante: a morte de seu pai,a luta com Manji, seus dias como prostituta, e ele, Anotsu Kagehisa. Lembrou-se do dia em que ele foi "salvo" por Rin, afinal, se não tivesse sido ela a pedir para Manji ajudá-lo (além da interferência dela, Makie, ao lidar com os rapazes da Shingyoto-ryu), a essa altura Anotsu estaria morto. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar:

- Você parece bem, Makie.

Ela se virou e ao lado dela estava ele, Anotsu, a quem estava procurando anteriormente. Ele tinha os cabelos presos de forma diferente, seu rosto coberto por um chapéu que escondia sua identidade.

- Ah... olá, Anotsu. Estava a sua espera...

- Há quanto tempo, Makie. Você está a mesma, não mudou nada, apenas a expressão do seu rosto... está animada. Acertei?

Susuki acabara de servir o chá a Makie.

- Ah, muito obrigada. Então, como andam as coisas?

- As coisas andam mais complicadas do que poderia imaginar. A Itto-ryu teve muitas baixas, como Magatsu avisou, maldito Habaki...os membros iniciais da Itto-ryu estão se reunindo para acertar as coisas... para piorar, não podemos andar tranquilamente pelas ruas, pois todos na Itto-ryu foram condenados à morte...estou precisando de você, mais do que nunca, agora que fomos traídos pelo governo. – ele olhava fixamente para ela ao pronunciar essa última frase.

- Você precisa de mim ou de minha técnica? – disse Makie, levando o chá aos lábios.

- Necessito de uma mulher como você ao meu lado, alguém forte, sem medo da morte e com confiança.

Makie deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e o encarou. Forte, ela? Sim, era extremamente forte e ágil como lutadora, no manuseio de seu haru-no-okima, a lança de três partes que usava como arma. Mas vivia atormentada por lembranças não muito agradáveis, e tinha vergonha de certas coisas que teve que fazer para poder levar sua vida. Seria digna dele? Ele que almejava ser líder de uma escola que abrangeria estilos universais por não se prender a nenhum estilo...ele que queria mais do que ela poderia dar??? Pensou bem.

- Kagehisa...sei que você se importa comigo, senão não teria feito tanto por mim, me tirado do prostíbulo, me ajudado sempre que pode...eu lhe agradeço muito, mas não sei se posso corresponder às suas expectativas...talvez eu não seja a mulher que você procura...

Anotsu suspirou fundo, abaixou a cabeça por um momento, fechando os olhos. Sua expressão era desconhecida, pois seu rosto estava oculto pelo chapéu que compunha seu disfarce. Por fim, ele levantou a face para a mulher ao seu lado, revelando um semblante sério, frio, mas ao mesmo tempo carregado de tristeza e uma certa decepção. Seus olhos estavam duros sobre ela, estudando-a, até que ele falou:

- Você só pode estar brincando, Makie. mas enfim.. não pretendo pedir isso outra vez, se a resposta for não, prometo ir embora, sumir da sua vida e te deixar com a vida que você escolher. Gostaria de poder estar junto a você, de construir algo com você estando ao meu lado, enfrentando as dificuldades juntos, como verdadeiros companheiros e cúmplices.

Ele fez uma pausa para respirar, enquanto ela olhava intensamente para o conteúdo de sua xícara.

- Eu tentei ajudá-la e protegê-la como pude, nunca esqueci o que você fez por mim quando éramos crianças...eu poderia ter morrido, se você não viesse ao meu socorro...eu gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo por você...salvá-la de tudo que possa lhe fazer mal...mas você recusou-se a vir comigo... – ele continuou.

Ela suspirou fundo, pressentindo o que estava por vir. Ele prosseguiu:

- Como disse, eu não vou perguntar de novo. A resposta que você me der agora será definitiva. Coloco tudo em suas mãos.

- O que você está me pedindo é..

- É apenas sim ou não. O que você me diz?


	3. Novas Chances, Novos Rumos

_Disclaimer: Manji, Rin, Anotsu e companhia são todos personagens do Samura-san, assim como os direitos de Blade of the Immortal (ou Blade, a Lâmina do Imortal).__Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Também não tenho nenhum direito sobre o poema do Neruda citado no início do capítulo..._

_P/ variar, não há spoilers aqui...só a mente doentia dessa pessoa que vos fala...hehehe._

_Não poderiam faltar as músicas de inspiração do cap: "1__◦__ de Julho" , da Cássia Eller, na primeira parte; "Glory Box", do Portishead, na segunda. Enjoy!_

_**CAPÍTULO 3 – NOVAS CHANCES, NOVOS RUMOS**_

"_Tinhas os olhos tristonhos_

_Como dois corpos cansados..._

_Quanta tristeza guardavas _

_Escondida em tuas mãos!_

_Cheguei. Vieste. Minha vida_

_ficou melhor desde aquele _

_dia, quando tu soubeste_

_que eu era triste também..."_

_- Epitalâmio Singelo, Pablo Neruda, in "Cadernos de Temuco"._

- Hyakurin, pára de fazer esforço excessivo que você está grávida! – gritou Rin, chamando a loira para dentro. – E além do mais, está começando a ficar frio!

- E desde quando isso mata??? Calma aí, Rin, não precisa ficar dando uma de babá que eu sei me cuidar muito bem... – com isso, a mulher estendeu o braço elegantemente, soltando um dardo do arco em seu pulso, que foi parar certeiro no centro do alvo fixado no tronco de uma árvore atrás da casa onde estavam.

Rin apenas arregalou os olhos, levou a mão à nuca e suspirou fundo...ela nunca aprenderia, mesmo esperando um filho como estava...deu de ombros:

- Certo, mas depois se o Gyiti vier lhe buscar pessoalmente, não reclame!!! – e se foi porta adentro, sem olhar para trás.

Hyakurin sorriu. Rin era apenas uma menina, que estava crescendo com muita coragem e uma certa confiança, em um mundo onde estava sozinha, a não ser pela presença de Manji em sua vida. Pensou na sua própria adolescência, seu casamento, seus filhos e toda a desgraça que se seguiu até a morte de seu marido, através de suas mãos.

Alisou o braço; esse estava melhorando a cada dia, assim como a sua boa e velha mira. Praticava todos os dias sem descanso, e com isso seu braço voltava a se fortalecer. E o seu ego, também. Fechou os olhos. Depois de passar por toda aquela tortura e humilhação nas mãos dos homens da Itto-ryu, de presenciar a morte de Shinriji, além de todo o seu passado anterior, ela podia se considerar uma sobrevivente...uma vencedora...mas não, na realidade, sentia-se sem rumo, com nada além daquele filho na barriga –

- Malditos!!!! – ela gritou, ajoelhando-se em seguida no chão. Apertou com força o tecido de seu kimono nas mãos, como aquilo ainda lhe dava raiva! Não, ela nunca esqueceria o que lhe fizeram, toda a dor que passara, o braço quebrado, os pregos com pimenta perfurando sua pele, o estupro – o nojento do homem que a submetera a uma violação maior do que a de sua feminilidade, ela gostaria de não ter apenas cortado a cabeça dele fora, mas também outra coisa, para pendurar como troféu nas ruas de Edo!!!

- Filho da puta!!!! Miserável!!! – ela gritou de novo, dessa vez a voz contendo mais do que raiva, mas sim tristeza. Tristeza por ela mesma e pela criança em seu ventre. Era uma nova vida que se desenvolvia, uma nova chance para ela, mas ela tinha tanto medo...de errar como fizera com eles, seus filhos...quando percebeu, estava chorando.

Subitamente, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, a consolando. Ergueu os olhos e lá estava ele, a perseguindo com seus cuidados dia e noite, será que ele não se cansava nunca?

- O que houve? – perguntou ela, com uma voz estranhamente muito calma. Ele a fitava, como se pudesse enxergar a alma dela através da carne; sim, ela tinha medo disso, mas nunca demonstraria isso a ele.

- Digamos que certos gritos chegaram aos meus ouvidos há alguns minutos atrás. O que acontece com você? O que a tortura tanto? O que se tornou tão insuportável?

Ela o encarou seriamente, ele a encarou de volta. Nisso ela começou a rir histericamente. De repente, com grande agilidade, agarrou o colarinho do kimono dele e o puxou para baixo, em sua direção:

- Você se acha muito esperto, não é, Gyiti? Você acha que me conhece mais que todo mundo? Mais do que a mim mesma? Quem você pensa que é? Não é porque aceitei sua ajuda que você pode achar que é meu dono!

Ele a olhou profundamente nos olhos. Viu fúria, medo, tristeza, expectativa. Apenas respondeu:

- Você é sua única dona, Hyakurin, mas não anda cuidando bem do lhe pertence; não use uma tragédia como desculpa para outras. Sei que nunca disse isso, mas você sempre foi uma mulher forte, desde que a conheci. Até Habaki considerava isso, senão não a convocaria para ser parte da Mugai-ryu. O que eu não entendo – ele aproximou o rosto do dela – é como essa mulher tão forte passou a dar vazão aos seus medos...e a deixar eles dominarem-a...

- Como é? Eu não tenho medo de nada, entendeu? – ela quase gritou, soltando o colarinho dele com força.

- Sim, Hyaku, eu quis cuidar do seu filho porque penso que é uma nova esperança para todos nós, para sermos pessoas melhores...é disso que você tem medo? De ser uma mulher normal? De amar alguém com tanta força que mataria por ela novamente? Me diga –

- Cale a boca! Eu sei muito bem porque você está fazendo isso, é porque seu filho doente morreu, não foi? Acha que criando meu filho pode substituí-lo em seu coração? Isso nunca vai acontecer, NUNCA, porque quando se ama um filho, não se suporta a perda dele mesmo que venham outros, e outros...e outros... – nisso ela já estava chorando copiosamente, com o corpo curvado para a terra, como em uma grande reverência. Continuou falando:

- Aquele maldito matou os próprios filhos...eles eram a minha vida...eu os amava tanto...eram o bálsamo que eu precisava todo dia, para poder sobreviver àquele casamento de merda...eu passei todo esse tempo tentando superar, mas sempre penso neles, por isso nunca mais me deixei envolver por ninguém, por qualquer tipo de amor, a perda dói, muito, e eu não sei se poderia suportar isso de novo...a morte do Shinriji me fez pensar muito nisso... – ela endireitou o corpo, deixando que ele visse seu semblante.

Ele a fitava com o olhar sério e sereno de sempre, com cuidado segurou a mão dela na sua e a ajudou a levantar-se:

- Escute, Hyaku, sei que você sofreu muito, esse foi o motivo de eu ter insistido com Habaki para que a liberasse da Mugai-ryu. Não foi por pena – ele enfatizou – mas por admiração. Você mais do que ninguém merecia sair daquela vida, acredite em mim.

Ela sorriu, e levemente apertou a mão dele em resposta. Ele respeitosamente tirou uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair na frente do rosto dela, e convidou:

- Vamos entrar, está frio, e você tem muito tempo para reconstruir tudo...e eu estarei ao seu lado, sempre que precisar, certo? Ah, estive pensando, acho que é bom você sair daqui, não é bom ficar sozinha nesse lugar...já falei com a Rin sobre isso, com certeza ela irá comentar com você... – disse essa ultima frase com certa ironia.

- Fui eu que a pressionei a dizer o motivo de você me proibir, sem eu mesma saber, de acompanhá-la no resgate do Manji! - retrucou ela, em tom malicioso.

Ele apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, e a guiou para dentro. Sempre de mãos dadas.

---------------------------------------

- O QUÊ???? – gritou Doua, enquanto Rin, Manji e Isaku levavam as mãos aos ouvidos – A COISA TÁ TÃO PRETA ASSIM???

- E vai ficar pior se você não abaixar esse tom de voz, caramba! – reclamou Manji, com as mãos ainda nas laterais do rosto.

- Calma, Manji! Doua, não grite assim, esqueceu que estamos nos escondendo do Habaki? E é isso mesmo...poderemos voltar para o dojo mas sem nos expor muito...se o Habaki nos encontrar lá, não teremos outro lugar para ir... – disse Rin, séria.

- Eu sabia que tinhamos que ir para o dojo da Itto-ryu! O comandante nos receberia e saberia o que fazer...do jeito que ele é inteligente... – Doua sustentava um olhar sonhador.

Rin apenas torceu o nariz em desprezo, ao pensar em Anotsu Kagehisa. Manji olhou para ela de modo questionador, o que ela entendeu, e levantou-se:

- Eu vou me recolher...depois decidimos o que fazer...Manji-san? Você me acompanha?

- Sim, Rin, temos muito o que...conversar... – dirigiu um olhar a ela que a fez tremer.

Após as despedidas, Isaku olhou para a garota ao seu lado, que polia sua arma cuidadosamente:

- Doua, será que devemos mesmo falar com o comandante a respeito do que houve?

- Eu acho que sim, Isaku...não entendo a implicância da Rin com ele...se eles até viajaram juntos!

- Como? – perguntou o rapaz, surpreso.

- Pois é...eu ainda vou entender isso. E você, está melhor?

- Sim, me sinto descansado, depois de tudo que passei...acho que aquilo deve ser pior do que a tortura que eu receberia por ser cristão...

Doua olhou para ele, e subitamente largou sua arma para abraçá-lo com força, o que ele sentia apesar da diferença de porte físico entre eles.

- Fiquei preocupada com você, Isaku...pensei que ia ficar sozinha nesse mundo...eu não ia conseguir ficar sem você...provavelmente iria me meter em alguma briga de rua, ou várias, até poder me encontrar com você de novo...

- Nós estamos há muito tempo viajando juntos, não? – disse ele, com uma das mãos no ombro dela.

- Sim, sempre juntos, não importa o que aconteça...firmes e fortes, um pelo outro. Não foi assim que combinamos? – com isso, ela deu um breve selinho nele, para expressar seu carinho.

Ele apenas sorriu, como uma lutadora selvagem, enérgica e que matava sem pensar muito como ela podia ser tão doce quando gostava realmente de alguém? Era uma grande contradição. Assim como quase tudo nela. Foram anos desde o início da adolescência dela, quando passaram a ser companheiros de viagem, e de vida. Pensando nisso, uma luz se acendeu na mente dele.

- Também fiquei preocupado com você, mas não havia muito o que fazer desde que fui preso, só podia torcer para você e a Rin ficarem bem...

- Foi o que fizemos – interrompeu ela – se eu te contar tudo que a Rin e eu fizemos até invadir o castelo...até o mapa do Kashin Koji eu roubei...por falar nisso, vou acertar umas contas com aquele velho e o Ozuhan assim que conseguirmos ir até o dojo da Itto-ryu...

Isaku riu do jeito dela, o que ela devolveu com um sorriso. Ele se aproximou mais dela, e se preparou para despejar o que pensara em cima dela:

- Doua, somos companheiros há muito tempo, passamos por muita coisa, somos amigos e protegemos um ao outro...depois disso que aconteceu, eu pensei se... - ele parou, envergonhado.

- Se o quê, desembucha, Isaku! – ela encorajou.

- Se...você não gostaria de se tornar a minha companheira de um modo mais oficial...podemos tentar procurar um missionário que possa fazer uma cerimônia...uma cerimônia de...

Ela o olhava confusa. Do que raios ele estava falando? Sabia algumas coisas da religião dele, mas não estava conseguindo assimilar...

- O que eu quero perguntar, é se você quer ser a minha esposa, casar-se comigo, aos olhos de Deus e do mundo, para estarmos juntos até o fim...

Ela arregalou os olhos. Continuava olhando-o fixamente. O choque da surpresa e a familiaridade que tinha com ele entraram em conflito diante da nova possibilidade, que não era tão estranha assim. E agora, o que responder?

_**Recadinhos rápidos:**_

_Olá a todos, gostaria de agradecer (por mim e pela Del) pela força de quem vem acompanhando a fic e me desculpar por não ter postado esse capítulo mais cedo, mas a correria anda grande, mil perdões!_

_Ah, deixem suas reviews, opinem, dêem sugestões de músicas p/ as situações que poderiam acontecer com os personagens, vamos interagir!_

_Beijos e até a próxima,_

_Ravenclaw-Witch ___


	4. Descanse em Paz

_Disclaimer: Mais uma vez…Blade – A Lâmina do Imortal, e seus personagens, são propriedade de Hiroaki Samura...Del e Isa não possuem nenhum direito sobre eles!!!_

_- Não há spoilers, mas sim referências a fatos já transcorridos no mangá, aqui no Brasil._

_Músicas de inspiração do presente capítulo:_

"_Through Her Eyes" e "Fatal Tragedy", do Dream Theater;_

" _Forever Love" , do X Japan._

_**CAP**__**ÍTULO 4 – DESCANSE EM PAZ**_

A chuva caía. Sempre que chove em um dia cinzento, querendo ou não, surge um sentimento de nostalgia. Por que com ele seria diferente? Não seria. Aquele sentimento de nostalgia misturado à melancolia, tristeza e ódio o atingiram em cheio.

Já fazia um certo tempo em que Ren havia sido brutalmente assassinada por Shira. Mesmo com esse tempo, Magatsu ainda sentia uma dor quando se lembrava dela, como se suas entranhas estivessem sendo dilaceradas. Agora que pensara nisso, seu coração se debatia em seu peito, tamanho seu ódio e desespero.

Ele se levantou; andou de um lado para o outro como se fosse a solução para sua inquietação. Bateu seus dois braços contra a parede, ajoelhou-se e se pôs a passar a mão por seus cabelos. Lembrou-se se sua primeira luta com Shira, e do desfecho que esta tomara; pensou que ele estava morto, mas ao passar pelas ruas no dia da estranha invasão ao Castelo de Edo, vira-o fugindo entre outros prisioneiros do local. Levara um susto ao descobrir que ele ainda estava vivo, pensou em correr atrás dele e acabar com tudo naquela hora mesmo, mas desistiu ao ver a confusão que se instalava nos arredores, e se espalhava pela cidade toda.

- Ahhh...Shira, você vai pagar pelo que fez à Ren, eu vou até o inferno, mas eu te caço, seu cão desgraçado.

Repetindo isso em sua mente, ele saiu pela porta do seu quarto. Desceu as escadas da hospedaria em que estava, e saiu para a rua. Foi andando em passos largos e após 15 minutos chegou ao seu destino; passou em frente à uma pequena loja onde suas armas estavam sendo amoladas e polidas.

-Ah, olá Magatsu-san. As suas espadas já estão prontas, o Sr. vai levá-las agora?

-Hmmm, sim, eu vou. Aqui está o pagamento - disse Taito atirando sobre o balcão alguns pesos.

- Estão aqui, novinhas em folha.

- Valeu. - disse Taito em um tom sereno.

Com essas palavras ele foi embora. Passou em um restaurante, logo pediu uma dose de _sake_ e sem mais demora rumou em direção à saída. Antes, porém, o dono do restaurante lhe chamou e entregou-lhe um pequeno bilhete que dizia:

_" Ela está conosco. Voltarem__os com força total, com a Makie ao nosso lado._

_Tome cuidado M__agatsu, os tempos são outros. Nos vemos na primavera._

_A.K."_

Leu isso e deu um sorriso.

- Com a Makie, a situação muda... - disse para si mesmo.

Levantou-se e se foi. Andando por algumas ruas, passou por um beco. Brincando com seu saco de moedas, fazendo peripécias, ele o deixou cair ao chão. Abaixou e após pegar, levantou. Seu olhar foi de encontro a um vulto que estava vindo por esse mesmo beco, em sua direção.

Seu coração disparou. Ali na sua frente estava o cara que havia acabado com os sonhos de uma garota inocente, impedindo-a de ter uma vida decente, impedindo-a de ser feliz uma única vez na vida. Mas...não estava sozinho.

- Shira...

Com uma agilidade e uma rapidez incrível, Magatsu tirou sua espada da bainha e em cheio a fincou no estômago de Shira. Este gemeu e o seu olhar de animal acuado surgiu. Magatsu, ainda com a espada fincada em Shira, foi levantando-a e rasgando aquele maldito.

- Seu desgraçado. O que acha que está fazendo, seu moleque atrevido?

- Estou fazendo você pagar pelo que fez à Ren, seu maldito.

Shira, mesmo sem os braços, empurra Magatsu com tudo – utilizando um impulso dado com as pernas - e este cai em cima de uns caixotes.

- Hahahaha, ops! Eu matei a sua namoradinha prostituta, né?

Magatsu se levantou e foi com tudo para cima de Shira. Antes que Taito pudesse acertar-lhe a cabeça, Shira defendeu-se com seu osso do braço e o empurrou com tudo, porém ele não desistiu. Shira correu ao encontro dele, tentando acertá-lo com seu osso, enquanto gritava para o rapazinho que o acompanhava para utilizar sua espada contra Magatsu.

O rapaz conseguiu perfurar um braço de Taito com a espada, mas o ódio de Magatsu era tamanho, que não sentiu dor alguma. Shira ria, aproveitou este momento de vulnerabilidade para torturá-lo:

- Retire a espada, moleque. - dirigiu-se ao rapazinho, que agora era suas mãos, e quando este o obedeceu, substituiu a lâmina da espada por uma das pontas do seu osso do braço, fazendo a ferida no braço de Taito abrir mais ainda.

Quando Shira estava retirando o osso de seu braço do corpo de Taito, para poder acertá-lo novamente, este se rebelou empunhando a espada. Shira tenta chamar a atenção do rapaz que o acompanhava para que ele o defendesse, mas a espada de Taito passa por entre o vão do osso de Shira, perfurando o seu peito em cheio. Ele cambaleia e cai.

- Hahaha, dói muito, Shira? Hein, seu desgraçado? Sabe, eu vou prolongar essa sua dor só mais um pouquinho. Sabe como? Eu te mostro, hahaha.

Magatsu chuta o rosto de Shira, depois vai em direção às pernas dele e decepa-lhe a perna direita.

- Isso é por ter impedido a Ren de se casar.

Shira geme, quase inconsciente com tamanha dor. Grita para o moleque que estava atônito, com sua espada na mão, que fizesse algo contra Magatsu, cujos olhos brilhavam vendo o sofrimento de Shira. O rapazinho tenta atacá-lo com a espada de Shira em mãos, pelas costas; Taito bloqueia o golpe com facilidade, mas o moleque, apesar da aparência franzina, era resistente. Passa então a atacá-lo com golpes curtos mas rápidos, para que se desestabilizasse e caísse.

"Mas quem é esse rapaz, e por que acompanha esse maldito?" – pensava Magatsu, que não queria machucar o garoto, afinal ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Mas matá-lo-ia, caso persistisse em atrapalhá-lo; por fim, com um giro de sua própria espada, encaixada com a lâmina que o garoto empunhava, Taito fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio, e empurrou-o com força em direção a uma parede. O menino caiu desmaiado, enquanto Shira ainda berrava direções e maldições para ele.

Findo aquele problema, Taito andou calmamente em direção de Shira. Observou-o como a um inseto, e arranca-lhe então a perna esquerda.

- Isso...é por ter impedido a Ren de ter filhos, hahaha, agüente firme seu filho da puta, não vai morrer agora, né?

Aquele monstro agora está totalmente indefeso, só lhe resta o tronco e o osso do braço, mas não por muito tempo. Com um golpe final, Magatsu decepa-lhe a cabeça. Com isso, Magatsu ficou parado alguns instantes. Se deu conta, então, que alguém poderia chegar, então depressa foi embora. Mas antes, levou o corpo inerte do rapazinho que estava com Shira, pois este ainda estava vivo, e quando acordasse, talvez pudesse lhe dar algumas informações, ou ser de alguma utilidade para a Itto-ryu.

Passados dois dias após a morte de Shira, Magatsu agora estava em frente ao túmulo de Ren:

- Ah Ren...você não faz idéia de como eu me culpo por não ter demonstrado meu carinho por você enquanto era viva. Mas sabe... Agora que pude vingar a sua morte, me sinto tranqüilo. Essa é sem dúvida a prova de amor que eu poderia te dar e nunca te dei.

Respirou fundo, e abaixou a cabeça, como se pudesse vê-la através da terra:

- Terei de seguir a minha vida agora, e provavelmente não voltarei mais aqui. Espero que sua alma descanse em paz. Levarei sempre sua lembrança comigo, e farei do seu prendedor de cabelo um amuleto. Nos veremos em uma próxima vida, e viveremos para sempre juntos nela. Adeus.

Dizendo isso ele se levantou, olhou mais uma vez para o túmulo, e sussurrou com lágrimas escorrendo pela face:

- Fique bem meu amor.

Mal sabe ele, que uma nova vida o espera.


	5. Desconfianças

_Disclaimer: Blade – A Lâmina do Imortal e seus personagens não pertencem às autoras__ dessa fic…só ao Hiroaki Samura. Bem claro isso!_

_Não, não há spoilers nesse capítulo, só a Witch´s mind working..._

_Músicas de inspiração do cap:_

_- Sometimes You Can´t Make It On Your Own, U2._

_- This Corrosion, Sisters of Mercy._

_- Sympathy for the Devil, Rolling Stones._

_**CAPÍTULO 5 – DESCONFIANÇAS**_

- Vamos Doua, ou vamos nos atrasar... – dizia Isaku, com seu jeito calmo de sempre, mas um pouco mais alerta do que de costume.

- Já vai, Isaku! Preciso encontrar o meu chapéu para consertá-lo...por causa daquele velho idiota que te cortou ao meio...grrrr...

- Vão aonde? – interrompeu um Manji sério, com seu cachimbo no canto da boca.

Doua e Isaku se entreolharam. Não sabiam se era seguro ou não dizer que iriam até o dojo da Itto-ryu, para encontrar Anotsu Kagehisa. No dia anterior, receberam um bilhete em um estabelecimento de confiança da Itto-ryu, um dos poucos que ainda restavam. O comandante tinha um pronunciamento a fazer, e Doua, principalmente, se mostrava muito curiosa para saber do que se tratava.

- Vamos dar umas bandas por aí – disse Doua – algum problema?

Manji os olhou de esguelha com o seu olho bom, deu de ombros e disse:

- Tomem cuidado por aí, afinal, fazem dois dias que escapamos do Castelo de Edo, Habaki ainda está na espreita – lançou um olhar quase felino para os dois – e eu também.

Isaku apenas arregalou os olhos, Doua puxou-o pela manga de seu kimono:

- Vamos Isaku, não temos tempo a perder.

Manji ficou sozinho na sala do dojo da Mutenichi-ryu, para onde haviam se transferido na noite passada; Rin parecia bem melhor em sua própria casa, pelo que ele percebera. Não podia negar isso a ela, depois da conversa que tiveram enquanto ainda se escondiam na casa de banho da Mugai-ryu.

Suspirou, logo em seguida tragando seu cachimbo; levantou-se e com passos firmes, mas leves, dirigiu-se a um dos quartos da casa. Abriu uma pequena fresta do _shoji_, o suficiente para uma espiadela...e lá estava ela, cabelos soltos, dormindo em seu futon, o rosto marcado por lágrimas. Ela havia chorado...até aí, sem novidades, mas ele sabia o motivo. Ele.

Ouviu barulho na porta da frente, e, com os sentidos alerta, foi até lá, com uma das mãos já no cabo de uma _shido_, pronto para atacar, se necessário. Aliviou-se ao ver Hyakurin, com um embrulho em mãos. Após entrar e tirar seus _geta_, ela sorriu para ele:

- Ohayo, Manji-san. Trouxe o café da manhã... que cara é essa? E onde está a Rin?

- Ela está dormindo...aproveite para chamá-la, antes que fique mais tarde. Eu vou dar uma saída. – na verdade, iria ver o velho Souri, e pedir a ele uns conselhos...precisava entender melhor algumas coisas.

- Cuidado, as sentinelas de Habaki continuam vigiando a cidade...ainda há tropas espalhadas por aí...já sei, ela não está falando com você, né?

Manji riu, coçou a nuca, ponderou. Por fim, respondeu, após mais uma tragada:

- Ela me evita ao máximo, fala só o necessário e ainda quando não tem alternativa. Ela sabe se comportar como uma criança quando quer –

- Espere – interrompeu Hyakurin, com seu jeito coquete – como você queria que ela reagisse ao que você disse a ela? Você não precisava ser tão radical, Manji-san...e ela tem seus próprios motivos...

Manji grunhiu, soltando uma blasfêmia. Ele lá queria saber de problemas com mulheres??? Não queria problemas com Rin. Não queria que ela se arrependesse de algo relativo a ele, nunca. Por isso, melhor manter certos limites. Como fazê-la entender isso?

- Estou cansado dessa porcaria, e de ficar preso aqui. Vou sair por um tempo, avise-a para mim, certo?

Hyakurin apenas consentiu com a cabeça, com certo olhar irônico, seguindo pelo corredor que levava até o quarto de Rin.

----------------------------

- Aaaaaahhhhh!!! Eu pego você, Ozuhan! – Doua perseguia o estranho ronin da Itto-ryu. – Eu não me esqueci do que você e Kashin Koji fizeram!

Os dois começaram a lutar, mas foram interrompidos por uma voz masculina:

- Doua, Ozuhan, querem parar com isso, por favor? Tenho um pronunciamento a fazer... – disse Anotsu Kagehisa, com uma cara nada feliz. Continuou, dirigindo-se a todos:

- Caros amigos, não podemos ter discórdia entre nós no momento; é hora de nos unir e acabar com a tirania desse bakufu, que assola Edo...para sempre!

Murmúrios foram ouvidos; Anotsu prosseguiu:

- Como todos sabem, estamos nos preparando para o Levante de Inverno...temos que ser cautelosos nas ruas, nada de arrumar confusão por nada – nisso ele olhou de esguelha para alguns de seus ouvintes, inclusive Doua, que ruborizou – e devemos estabelecer códigos de comunicação especiais. Habaki Kagimura é muito esperto, e pode nos descobrir facilmente a qualquer erro cometido por qualquer um de nós...

Doua fez menção de interromper, mas foi impedida por Isaku. Voltou a prestar atenção ao seu comandante:

- Gostaria de lhes apresentar uma pessoa que me é muito cara, e que nos ajudará em nossa empreitada...é uma grande lutadora, penso que vocês podem aprender muito com ela. Caros, esta é Otonotachibana Makie. Amiga de longa data...

Makie colocou-se ao lado de Anotsu, segurando seu shamisen, enquanto ele completava:

- E minha futura esposa. Pretendemos nos casar assim que vencermos o bakufu no Levante de Inverno.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, Doua balançava a cabeça em negativa, surpresa. Makie encarava a todos com um sorriso, mas sem esconder sua firmeza. Resolveu falar:

- Sei que todos devem estar surpresos, nem todos aqui me conhecem, mas conheço a Itto-ryu e Anotsu Kagehisa há muito tempo. Saibam que podem contar comigo, farei o meu melhor para ajudá-los a comba+ter Habaki Kagimura.

A reunião continuou sem maiores problemas, algumas regras de comunicação foram estabelecidas, assim como um calendário de metas, reuniões e treinamentos. Quando todos se retiraram, Doua dirigiu-se a Anotsu:

- Com licença, comandante...tem algo que eu gostaria de falar...

- Pois não Doua, esteja à vontade. – disse o líder da Itto-ryu. Mas logo percebeu que a garota não se pronunciaria enquanto Makie ali estivesse. Parecia que desconfiava da futura mulher de Anotsu. Makie observou o mesmo, pois logo pediu licença e retirou-se da sala. Anotsu repreendeu Doua:

- Ela será minha esposa, e saberá de tudo que acontece aqui, Doua...não há porque se comportar dessa maneira!

- Desculpe, comandante. Trata-se de Habaki. Conheci o bastardo durante o resgate do Isaku no Castelo de Edo. Ele ficou o tempo todo desmaiado, devido à uma armação do caolho amigo da Rin, e também saiu ferido...na verdade, um olho foi retirado dele...

Anotsu arregalou os olhos, mas logo recompôs sua expressão serena, mas firme.

- Me conte isso direito, Doua. Kashin Koji me disse que você pegou um mapa sem permissão, era para isso então? Você encontrou aquela menina e seu guardião imortal? Quero saber de tudo, e não me esconda absolutamente nada.

--------------------------------

Quase fim de tarde, ela não vira Doua, Isaku nem Manji durante o dia todo, praticamente. De certo modo, era bom ficar um pouco sozinha, depois de tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias...mas ficar só significava estar apenas com seus pensamentos, o que não ajudava muito.

Tivera uma noite péssima, apesar de estar em território conhecido – o dojo de sua família – e tudo por causa dos fantasmas que assolavam sua mente. Pensou em sua vingança, nos fatos ocorridos no Castelo de Edo, no beijo que Manji lhe dera na casa de banho, e na conversa que tiveram mais tarde, naquele mesmo lugar, antes de saírem no meio da madrugada. Chorara até adormecer, e acordara com o cheiro de um delicioso café da manhã trazido por Hyakurin.

Rin estava agora no pátio externo do dojo da Mutenichi-ryu, embaixo de uma árvore, procurando cortar as folhas que caíam; surpreendentemente, ela estava ficando boa nisso, até o momento não deixara escapar nada. Seus reflexos estavam cada vez melhores...

Escutou um barulho, e voltou-se rapidamente para ver o que era. Sorriu ao ver Doua e Isaku:

- Poxa, vocês sumiram o dia todo, hein? Onde foi que...

Não completou a frase, apenas deu um passo para trás ao ver a figura esguia de Anotsu Kagehisa se aproximando lentamente, tão insinuante quanto uma serpente. Logo atrás dele, via-se um rapaz de cabelos espetados, com uma espécie de máscara cobrindo seu rosto até o nariz. Ela o conhecia de outra época, era o rapaz que recusara-se a violentar sua mãe, e que havia levado a espada de seu pai...além de lutar com Manji...qual era mesmo o nome dele?

- Doua, Isaku, o que ele está fazendo aqui? Vocês, vocês...me traíram? – Rin respirava pesadamente, até que levantou o rosto em desafio:

- Só vão conseguir me tirar daqui morta.

Com isso, levantou sua espada, ficando em posição de ataque. Magatsu descruzou os braços e olhou para seu amigo, questionando-o com o olhar; Anotsu apenas balançou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para Rin depois:

- Viemos em paz, Asano Rin. Na verdade, vim lhe fazer uma proposta; se quer lutar, que tal fazer isso contra quem realmente o merece?

Rin o olhou, desconfiada. Depois, começou a rir, rir muito. Doua foi para o lado dela, amparando-a:

- Rin, você está bem? Ficou louca, é?

Rin afastou-se de Doua, e aproximou-se de Anotsu com um meio sorriso:

- Pelo visto você já está bem melhor, huh? O que você quer? Do que você sabe? Não estou interessada em nada que venha de você...a não ser a sua cabeça em uma bandeja...

Doua, Isaku, Magatsu e até o próprio Anotsu ficaram chocados. No entanto, o líder da Itto-ryu não demonstrou nada.

- Já lhe disse meus motivos para ter assassinado seus pais, Asano Rin. Quero lhe propor uma trégua na sua busca por vingança, vingança contra mim, para combater Habaki Kagimura...sei que foram vocês os invasores do Castelo de Edo. Que foi você a autora das estratégias, e que foram bem-sucedidos...como posso perder uma aliada como você?

Rin arregalou os olhos. Ele a estava elogiando? Queria sua ajuda para acabar de vez por todas com a praga denominada Habaki Kagimura?

- Sei que você matou um homem chamado Ayame Blando nessa fuga, e que causou as várias explosões ocorridas naquele dia. Você, com a ajuda de membros da Itto-ryu, resgatou seu guardião imortal. Estou errado? – perguntou Anotsu.

- Não. – respondeu ela. – Surrei e depois matei esse homem, Blando, pois ele tentou atingir o Manji quando ele estava fraco demais para lutar. O via apenas como uma cobaia. E a Doua foi comigo para resgatarmos também o Isaku, não a forcei a nada.

- Mas sugeriu a idéia a ela, não foi? – rebateu Anotsu. Magatsu, em seu canto, deu uma risadinha. Sabia onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Que está tentando dizer, sua víbora? – Rin levantou o rosto, encarando Anotsu nos olhos – Que por causa da ajuda ocasional da Itto-ryu, eu lhe devo favores? E que você veio me cobrar? É isso?

Anotsu apenas sorriu. Nisso, ouviu-se um barulho, e um vulto alvi-negro se colocou na frente de Rin para defendê-la.

- O que raios essa cambada está fazendo aqui, Rin? Você está louca, ao ficar de papinho com eles? – bradou Manji, com suas duas katanas em mãos.

Rin rolou os olhos. Seu guardião achava que ela era uma idiota? Primeiro, que era criança demais para ele; depois, que não podia estabelecer certos contatos com ela porque ela tivera a infelicidade de ser parecida com a irmã mais nova dele – segundo ele, beijá-la seria quase um incesto – agora, porque ela era "louca" ?

Sorriu maleficamente; ele iria ver a "louca".

- Anotsu Kagehisa...eu aceito a sua proposta. Mas preciso que você me instrua e oriente sobre o que exatamente deve ser feito.

Manji apenas olhou para ela incrédulo:

- O que foi que ele propôs a você, sua cabeça-dura??? – ele estava com as feições tensas, preocupadas. Rin apenas apertou a bochecha dele:

- Negócios, Manji-san. Acabo de fazer um pacto com o diabo. Se quiser vir comigo, muito bem, você decide. – com isso, se afastou, deixando um Manji atônito para trás; ele tentou retrucar, mas só conseguiu dizer:

- Você vai me explicar isso direitinho depois, entendeu? Não sou nenhum palerma para ser manipulado desse jeito! Rin! Não me ignore desse jeito, mulher!

Magatsu ria abertamente de um furioso Manji; Doua e Isaku estavam confusos. Rin disse a Anotsu:

- Venha me buscar amanhã para um passeio, para conversarmos; afinal, você não é digno de pisar no chão desta casa. E nada de gracinhas, está bem?

- Já viajou comigo, Rin-san. Sabe que não farei nada contra sua pessoa...se não me sentir ameaçado.

Rin concordou com a cabeça, e colocando sua espada na bainha, entrou na casa. Aquilo seria muito interessante...mas também poderia ser muito, muito perigoso.


	6. Prelúdios

_Disclaimer: os personagens de Blade –A Lâmina do Imortal são do Samura-sensei, as autoras não têm nada a ver com isso!!! Hehehehe..._

_Aos que acompanham a fic, desculpem pela demora, mas tivemos uns contratempos...a fic é escrita em parceria e a Del-chan está estudando para o vestibular, então vou escrever esse cap. por ela, e provavelmente o próximo também, ao invés de intercalar, como fazemos normalmente. Espero que gostem!!! E por favor, postem suas reviews p/ gente saber se está agradando, e deixem sugestões tb!!! Até!!! (Ravenclaw-Witch). _

_Músicas de inspiração do capítulo:_

_I Don´t Know What To Do With Myself, The White Stripes._

_Open Your Eyes, Snow Patrol._

_Seven Nation Army, The White Stripes._

_You Give Love a Bad Name, Bon Jovi._

_**CAPÍTULO 6 – **__**PRELÚDIOS**_

Ela suspirou frente ao pequeno espelho, ajeitando sua franja para o lado, como sempre. Gostava de se disfarçar, mas realmente ficava melhor sem aquela peruca...preferia os cabelos descoloridos também. Levantou-se, deu uma última ajeitada no obi de seu kimono, e alcançou seu cachimbo; colocou um pouco de fumo, e o acendeu, dando em seguida uma relaxante baforada.

E realmente ela precisava relaxar naquela manhã.

Durante a noite toda, apesar dos ataques que tinha de vez em quando, cansou-se de ouvir o barulho de uma certa pessoa treinando no pátio do dojo; ele não parava de resmungar, e ela não sabia se ria ou se mandá-lo-ia à merda de uma vez. Optou por tentar preparar Rin para o "ótimo" humor de Manji quando se levantasse.

E era para o quarto de Rin que se dirigia agora, com passos leves e decididos.

Deu mais algumas baforadas, foi saudada pelo gigante que rezava com um pingente em forma de cruz nas mãos, e ao chegar ao quarto de Rin, abriu o shoji sem nenhuma cerimônia, sendo recebida com um grito.

- AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

- Ei, calma Rin, sou eu, Hyakurin! Mas que coisa, assim você me deixa surda!!!!

- Poxa, Hyakurin, me desculpe, mas você me pegou de surpresa...e estou nervosa... – dizia a garota, torcendo a barra de seu yukata.

- Estou vendo. Tudo isso é por causa do Anotsu, é? – disse a loira, com o cachimbo na ponta dos lábios, que formavam um sorriso malicioso. Rin enrubesceu.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não sei o que fazer!!! E o pior é que não posso simplesmente dispensá-lo, senão ele vai me tomar por covarde, como já fez outras vezes! Eu não quero mais isso! E também, também tem... – Rin respirava pausadamente, tentando se acalmar.

- E também tem o Manji né? Você não quer que ele venha gozar da sua cara depois. Mas você deveria ter pensado melhor nisso antes de aceitar a proposta daquele homem. – disse Hyakurin, dando mais uma baforada em seu cachimbo.

- Você tem razão, mas...pode ser uma maneira de encaminhar as coisas... talvez estando mais próxima fique mais fácil matá-lo...posso tentar conseguir sua confiança e...

- Espere. Pelo que sei, você não o matou quando tinha toda a situação a seu favor. E pelo visto, quem quer a sua confiança é ele. Não pensou nisso não?? – mais uma baforada.

Rin pensou por um instante, e concluiu:

- Sim, de fato, mas eu tenho certo receio pelo que ele pode querer comigo... e com razão...espere aí!!!! Você está fumando, Hyakurin!!!

- E ??? – perguntou a loira, com cara de desdém.

- Affff...me dá isso...você quer sufocar o seu filho??? Mas que coisa... – disse Rin tomando o cachimbo e dando uma baforada – COF! COF! Argh!!! Não sei como você e o Manji podem gostar disso!

- Por falar em Manji, prepare-se, você o ouviu durante à noite? Ele não parou de resmungar!

- Eu ouvi...mas Hyakurin, me diz...como você conhece tão bem os homens?

Hyakurin deu um sorriso de lado, para depois encarar Rin.

- Rin, eu sou mulher, já fui mãe, esposa, e com o trabalho na Mugai-ryu aprendi a ler muitos sinais. E a usar minha intuição...você mesma já seguiu sua intuição, então pode entender o que digo. Você está amadurecendo Rin, logo poderá perceber algumas coisas por você mesma.

- Eu...queria poder saber mais, entender mais dessas coisas da vida. De como ser uma mulher. Minha mãe deveria estar me ensinando essas sutilezas, mas...ela não está aqui.

- Relaxa, Rin. Eu vou ajudá-la com isso. Você vai precisar, ainda mais se pretende unir-se ao Anotsu; às vezes, usar do charme e sedução é necessário para uma mulher, e você sabe muito pouco dessas artimanhas.

Rin apenas sorriu.

- Obrigada, Hyakurin.

- De nada, e anda logo que daqui a pouco ele vai estar por aqui, e se ficar muito tempo esperando é capaz do Manji não aguentar e matá-lo. Enquanto você se apronta, vou lhe dando algumas dicas de como se comportar em certas situações.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anotsu Kagehisa olhava para o céu, apoiado em uma árvore, enquanto ouvia o som de metal se chocando contra metal; eram Magatsu e Makie treinando no pátio do esconderijo da Itto-ryu. Casualmente, ele observava os movimentos de ambos em certos intervalos de tempo, e permitia-se admirar a beleza da mulher que lutava. Ele a admirava profundamente, e sentia por ela um respeito quase comparado ao de um devoto a um deus; claro que tudo isso acompanhado de uma grande atração e carinho, afinal, ele era homem. No entanto...

Ultimamente, a pessoa que mais ocupava seus pensamentos, além de Habaki Kagimura, era ela: Asano Rin. Quem diria que ela seria capaz de tanto? E mais, quem suporia que ele em pessoa fosse pedir a ela que se tornasse sua aliada? Aquela menina que ele subjugara tão facilmente perto do rio, e que dependia da proteção daquele imortal. Mas ela estava provando ser mais forte e esperta do que ele imaginava.

Segundo as palavras de Doua, a garota arquitetara a invasão ao Castelo de Edo somente por ele, por seu guardião imortal; lutara e matara e explodira para resgatá-lo, por se importar com ele. Por desejá-lo ao seu lado. Quantas vezes, antes de estar ali, Makie fugira dele?

Mas ela viera resgatá-lo também, ao final de tudo.

Depois que Rin ficara ao seu lado durante toda a viagem de volta a Edo.

Uma voz fez com que ele retornasse ao plano terreno:

- Vamos Anotsu? Está quase na hora de buscar aquela menina do Manji para conversar.

- Ahn? Sim Magatsu, prepare-se e me encontre na porta, vou apenas buscar meu chapéu.

Magatsu olhou se relance para o amigo. Não era normal vê-lo distraído daquele jeito; pensativo sim, mas não distraído. Resolveu deixar de lado...por enquanto.

Voltando ao seu self estóico, Anotsu resolveu não pensar mais sobre o assunto.

Senão seria capaz de começar a invejar aquele tal de Manji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele fora chamado de repente, e não sabia muito o que esperar. Mas não estava preocupado, pelo menos não no momento. Preocupar-se-ia somente se Hyakurin fosse envolvida no processo. E ele não a queria envolvida em mais nada disso.

Chegou ao ponto de encontro e foi recebido por guardas; eles o averiguaram, mas logo foi liberado por uma ordem curta e simples. Dirigiu-se à sala de onde surgira a voz, e não ficou nada surpreso em ver a figura de Habaki Kagimura mais altiva do que nunca.

- Ora, vejo que chegou antes do esperado. Melhor assim.

Gyiti ajeitou os óculos no rosto, como saudação, e esperou que o outro falasse.

- Bem, Gyiti, você deve ter conhecimento da invasão que nossa fortaleza na cidade sofreu, não é? Sabia que o imortal e sua companheira estão envolvidos nisso???

- Não sabia, mas pude presumir, visto que eu mesmo o trouxe para ser levado ao Castelo. Mas não imaginava que a garota pudesse ir tão longe.

- Nem eu. Escute, Gyiti. Sei que seus deveres com a Mugai-ryu não existem mais,mas preciso da sua colaboração. Minhas tropas e sentinelas não conseguem localizar Manji e a menina, nem mesmo o gigante e a sua companheira. Muitas coisas estão além da reparação, mas... – Habaki fechava o pulso, mantendo a calma, enquanto com a outra mão tocava o tapa-olho que fora obrigado a usar. De repente, levantou a voz:

- Mas eu quero aqueles dois, pelo menos aqueles dois, vivos. Preciso calar a boca do Manji, destruí-lo, pois posso perder minha credibilidade caso descubram que fui o responsável pelas experiências no Castelo. E aquela menina...a companheira dele...eu quero, não, eu preciso dar uma lição nela. – os olhos de Habaki brilhavam de ódio.

- O que devo fazer exatamente? Recolher informações? Espionagem? Simplesmente caçá-los?

- Sim, enquanto as tropas fazem o trabalho "oficial", você irá caçá-los por fora. Eu pago o que for necessário, mas quero resultados. Há uma base informal que estou montando, em uma casa de geishas, para operações extra-oficiais. O endereço é este. Lá sempre haverá algum contato, temos que ser discretos, mas eficientes. Conto com você, é um dos melhores que já recrutei.

Gyiti pensava em como a vida era irônica, se Habaki soubesse...no entanto, poderia aproveitar a situação a seu favor.

- Eu aceito o trabalho. – disse Gyiti, pegando o endereço que Habaki lhe estendia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manji estava cansado, encontrava-se sentado embaixo da árvore principal do pátio do dojo, e respirava de modo selvagem. Não conseguira dormir e resolveu exercitar-se, estava ficando fraco. Fisicamente, e por dentro também. Quem aquela garotinha pensava que era, hein?

Fechou os olhos; ela não era mais uma garotinha, provavelmente aceitara a proposta de Anotsu para tentar sua vingança novamente, ou somente para provocá-lo. O fato é que estava cada vez mais difícil de prever os passos que Rin iria tomar. E ele tinha que prever esses passos, para cuidar dela; afinal, era para isso que ele era pago!

Lembrou-se que foi falar sobre isso com o velho Souri, no dia anterior. O velho o ouvira atentamente, falou de Rin como uma filha, mas quando ele citara as insinuações da menina em relação a ele, Souri avançou nele, exigindo que fizesse o possível para manter a pureza de Rin.

Isso para depois dizer que, caso se tornasse algo irremediável, que antes fosse com ele, Manji, que com qualquer um por aí.

Caralho, como eram difíceis as mulheres! Por isso preferia ficar só, e caso a libido se manifestasse, pagar para aliviá-la, sem maiores complicações. Mas mesmo isso ficara impossível depois que a convivência com Rin se tornou contínua.

Levantou-se, decidido. Não fraquejaria. Não deixaria sua condição de imortal torná-lo um molenga, com a situação que estavam vivendo, ele precisaria estar em seu melhor desempenho corporal, manter a concentração e a mente aberta no caso de precisar elaborar qualquer estratégia...ainda mais agora que ela resolveu se juntar à Itto-ryu.

Ouviu rumores no portão; Doua logo corria pelo corredor para avisar a Rin que a esperavam. Sem delongas, Rin apareceu. Usava um quimono violeta, com obi de um azul bem escuro, combinando com os desenhos que ornavam a barra do kimono e das mangas do mesmo. O penteado era outro, tudo isso decerto era um disfarce para que as sentinelas de Habaki não a reconhecessem. (NOTA DA AUTORA: o penteado é igual ao que a Rin usa na fuga dela para a hospedaria onde ela conseguiria o passe para atravessar a barreira de Kobotoke – ver volume 13).

Antes de sair, ela ainda arriscou um olhar para ele, de reafirmação, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Levantou as mangas do kimono, mostrando que além das suas "vespas douradas" ela carregava uma adaga em cada braço. Assim sendo, ela pegou uma sombrinha de seda azul das mãos de Hyakurin, e saiu.

Manji ajeitou suas armas e respirou fundo. Não perderia essa "conversinha" entre os dois de maneira alguma.


	7. Prelúdios e Noturnos

_Disclaimer: Personagens criados por Hiroaki Samura e afins. Esses delírios escritos, inventados por Del._

_Músicas de inspiração do capítulo:_

_Mardy Bum – Arctic Monkeys_

_How to be dead - Snow Patrol_

_Me and Mr. Jones- Amy Winehouse_

_**CAPÍTULO 7 – PRELÚDIOS E NOTURNOS**_

Eles caminharam alguns minutos em silêncio, que foi cortado logo pela voz impaciente de Rin.

- Então, né...

- Cara Rin, soube de seus feitos em resgatar o seu guarda costas e fiquei muito impressionado com o que soube. Quem diria que aquela menina que viajou comigo se tornaria tão mais...

Anotsu procurou uma palavra adequada para continuar a sua frase, mas não achou algo que realmente descrevesse o que ele pensara daquela menina que antes uma tonta, hoje mais matura.

-...escolada. E burra ao mesmo tempo.

- Burra? Ora Anotsu, você não consegue ficar mais de cinco minutos ao meu lado sem tentar me criticar? E diga, por que burra? Até onde eu saiba, eu consegui com êxito resgatar o Manji... - Exclamava orgulhosa de si, com seu narizinho arrebitado.

- E é exatamente por isso. O Manji é seu guarda-costas, não é? A obrigação dele é protegê-la, e não o contrário. Suponho que é para isso que o paga, não?

Dizendo isso lançou um olhar maldoso na direção de Manji, que retrucou com um olhar de fúria, quase perdendo o controle e atacando Anotsu Kagehisa.

Rin corou. Aquelas palavras que Anotsu pronunciara de certa forma faziam sentido, Era verdade que pagava Manji para ser seu guarda-costas, mas depois de tanto tempo juntos, era algo diferente, havia um carinho, e... uma atração também.

- Enfim, não foi para isso que viemos conversar. - disse finalmente Rin, a essa altura bastante irritada com as verdades que ouvira.

- É, isso é verdade. Viemos falar de seu papel na Itto-ryu.

- E qual seria ele?

Manji, cansado de tanta lenga-lenga e formalidades por parte de Rin e Anotsu, logo se intrometeu naquela conversa, que sabia ele, não deveria resultar em algo bom para ele, nem para Rin. Lançando raiva em suas palavras, as pronunciou para Anotsu.

- Diz logo aí, meu chapa. Que é que a Rin vai fazer na sua escolinha?

- Curioso, Manji?

- Muito.

- Então Rin-san... - dizia Anotsu - primeiro acho viável você treinar mais sua espada. Tudo bem que você melhorou bastante, mas se for pega por um dos guardas de Habaki sozinha, não terá muitas chances de sair ilesa.

Rin sabia que era verdade. Mais uma vez Anotsu estava certo, e isso a incomodara bastante, mas treinar seria uma boa idéia. Principalmente para depois de tanto esforço, poder mostrar para Manji que estava muito superior, e é claro, para derrotar Anotsu.

- Concordo. Mas treinar com quem exatamente?

- Makie. Ela é a melhor pessoa para treinar com você.

- Makie?

Rin ficou surpresa ao saber que treinaria com ela. A vira lutando uma vez e se encantara com a forma dela lutar, nunca vira algo igual, e saber que agora, teria a chance de ficar ao lado de Makie e aprender a sua técnica, era algo fascinante.

Manji também ficou surpreso ao ouvir a notícia, nem mesmo ele seria capaz de treinar Rin para lutar de forma tão deslumbrante quanto Makie. Sabia, no fundo, que aquilo seria uma coisa boa, mas doía saber que cada vez mais estava se afastando de Rin, daquela menina tonta que o admirava. Mas talvez, fosse bom que isso acontecesse... Ou não. Ele não sabia ao certo.

- Aee Rin, tirou a sorte grande, heim?- Disse Taito com um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Também acho Rin... - Finalmente disse Manji.

- Tudo bem por você, Rin-san?- Anotsu disse, e realmente parecia interessado em saber o que aquela garota achava de tal situação.

- Uhum, tudo sim. Quando começamos?

- Amanhã. Makie irá até o dojo dos Asano e treinará com você lá, se se esforçar bastante logo evoluirá o suficiente.

"Então é isso. Amanhã estarei eu, treinando com Makie. Pisando cada dia mais no território do inimigo, me infiltrando cada vez mais, para no final derrotá-lo. Mas será certo isso? Sim sim, é certo. Ele matou meus pais afinal...mas também, a culpa não foi totalmente dele, e... ahhh, como as coisas estão tomando rumo diferente do que imaginei."

Era nisso que Rin pensava enquanto voltava para o dojo, acompanhada de Manji. Logo chegariam, e poderia contar à Hyakurin tudo que se passara naquela tarde. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Manji.

- Você me surpreende cada dia que passa, Rin.

- Você acha? - Sussurrou essas palavras em tom de deboche.

- Acho sim. - Manji segurou firme seu braço, e olhava para ela de forma tão firme e tão carinhosa...

- Manji...

- Hehehe Rin, vamos para casa?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que Manji e Rin saíram, Gyiti chamou Hyakurin para conversar, tinha um semblante preocupado.

- Que cara é essa Gyiti?- Disse fechando a porta do dormitório dela para que conversassem a sós.

Habaki. Ele me chamou e me contratou para caçar o Manji e a Rin.

- O quê? O que você fez?- Quase surtando e largando o fumo de lado olhava para Gyiti.

- Aceitei.

- Mas...

- É claro que não vou entregá-los. Mas enquanto Habaki achar que eu estou a caça de ambos, eles dois estarão seguros. Mas quando não puder mais manter a farsa...

- Sim eu sei, mas é perigoso.

- Um pouco, mas estou ganhando uma grana alta por isso, e esse dinheiro dará para sustentar você e essa criança.

- Ah Gyiti, que coisa. Fazer isso por mim?

- Bom, depois falaremos disso. Mas por isso você terá que sair daqui. Não é conveniente ficar perto deles por enquanto.

- Mas e a Rin...?

- A Rin não é tão criança assim, e o Manji cuida dela.

- Eu sei, mas...

- O importante agora é contar para eles e sairmos daqui o mais rápido possível. Hoje. Hoje à noite iremos embora, assim será mais esperto e mais seguro para todos.

- Você tem razão. Vai dar tudo certo, não?

- Vai sim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Era fim de tarde, quase noite quando Manji e Rin chegaram ao dojo. Foram recebidos por Gyiti querendo falar com Manji. Rin logo deixou os a sós para conversarem, apesar de gostar muito de Gyiti ela tinha um certo receio dele, mesmo com Hyakurin falando que "ele tem cara de bravo, mas é boa pessoa". Isso não a convencera muito a não o temer. Quando saiu, logo Hyakurin veio lhe contar as novas.

Manji estava curioso para saber que assunto era importante que Gyiti mencionara minutos antes.

- Desembucha homem, o que é? - Fumando seu cachimbo, todo largadão no tatame.

- Vou caçar você.

- Anh? Cof cof, que história é essa? - Questionou, se levantando.

Ultimamente, com todos os acontecimentos, Manji estava muito entediado e irritado. Qualquer coisa mal entendida era o suficiente para despertar sua ira, embora passageira.

- Habaki me contratou para caçar você e a menina. Não imagina que estou do lado de vocês.

- Está mesmo?

- Resta alguma dúvida?

- E o que faremos?

- Eu e Hyaku estamos indo embora hoje, logo mais. Enquanto ele achar que estou atrás de vocês, estarão seguros. Por enquanto não se preocupem. Além do que eu tenho um plano.

- E qual é?

- Daqui um tempo, falarei para o Habaki que achei você escondido em algum lugar. Quando ele me acompanhar até lá, encontrará uma armadilha. Já que a Itto-ryu é a nova aliada de vocês, melhor ainda. Com a ajuda deles será fácil matá-lo.

- Eu serei a isca então?

- Isso.

- Não acha esse plano meio furado, primário demais?

- Exatamente por isso é brilhante. As coisas mais simples são as que mais funcionam, Habaki não desconfia de mim, e não vai desconfiar de algo tão idiota, e é aí que ele cai.

- À ele. - Disse levantando seu cachimbo e o tragando logo em seguida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin ouviu da boca de Hyakurin o que aconteceria. Que ela iria embora com o Gyiti, o plano dele. Parecia que ia funcionar, mas mesmo assim ela ficara chateada de ter de ficar só. Tudo bem que a Doua estava lá, mas elas não se falavam como ela e a Hyakurin, a Doua era uma criança, não poderia lhe dar conselhos.

- Você vai ficar bem, Rin? Perguntou enquanto acabava de arrumar seus pertences.

- Hehe, vou sim.

- Certeza?

- Claro. Além do que, tem a Doua, o Isaku...

- O Manji?

- É. Tem ele também.- Balbuciava essas palavras com seu jeitinho embirrado de garota mimada.

- Hahaha Rin, pára com essa implicância com ele, isso vai dar casamento ainda.

- Só se for por parte dele.

Alguém batia à porta. Hyakurin mandou entrar e viu que eram Isaku e Doua.

- Licença...

- Podem entrar.

- Nós viemos avisar que... - Começou Isaku a falar, com seu jeito tímido de ser.

- Que o comandante nos mandou em uma missão e estamos indo embora agora, ficaremos fora por uns dias.- Disse impaciente Doua, sorrindo. Se sentira tão animada quando falava do comandante, tinha uma admiração enorme por ele.

- Eu ficarei sozinha com o Manji?- Perplexada perguntava Rin.

- Pelo visto sim. Mas como a Doua mesmo disse, é por poucos dias.- Tentou consolá-la, a Hyakurin.

- Bom, estamos indo! - e fez uma reverência.

- Tchau! - Se apressando, disse Doua.

Falando isso eles viraram as costas e foram embora. Pensou que a Hyakurin fosse ficar mais um tempo, mas logo Gyiti apareceu na porta do quarto junto de Manji, apressando-a para partirem.

Em pouco menos de meia hora, só restavam os dois naquele dojo enorme.

Rin estava aflita de estar a sós com Manji. Ele, ao contrário, estava feliz, mas não sabia direito o porquê.

Ela foi para seu quarto, tirou o kimono e se olhou no pequeno espelho. Desamarrou os cabelos e o penteou. Largou o pente e o espelho de lado e foi se deitar. Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e viu que era o Manji. Afinal o que ele queria agora?

- Manji, o que é que você quer?

- Você.- E falando isso a tomou nos braços e lhe deu um beijo.

Aquele beijo lhe fazia tão bem. Passava um carinho tão grande. Passava um calor enorme, uma situação muito confortável.

É impressionante como um simples beijo pode trazer uma felicidade gigante, pode se tornar algo inesquecível. Afinal, um beijo e o começo de tudo.

E ela retribuiu o beijo. E a intensidade daquele beijo foi acontecendo,e uma explosão de sentimentos à tona de dois corpos.

Ele parou de beijá-la e a olhou. Era tão bela. Como conseguira ficar tão tempo distante dela? Como ficara por tanto tempo escondendo seu sentimento por ela? Ele a amava, não conseguia mais esconder isso.

- Rin, eu...eu gosto de você. Gosto de você como jamais gostei de alguém, e...

Na verdade, além de sua irmã, Manji nunca gostara realmente de alguém, principalmente de uma mulher. As únicas mulheres que se envolvera, eram pagas e não custavam nada à ele, além de algum dinheiro. Mas Rin era diferente. Quando não estava com ela, pensava nela. E quando estava com ela, não queria deixá-la. Nem sempre foi assim, mas depois que ela moveu céus e terras para salvá-lo, ele percebeu que aquilo era amor. Aquele sentimento tão famoso que ele não conhecera.

- Rin, eu sei que, que você gosta de mim, e...

Rin corou ao ouvir essas palavras. Ela gostava dele, era fato, mas ouvir isso da boca do homem que amava, fazia as palavras parecerem bobas, parecia a ela ser uma tola, apaixonada por seu guarda-costas mais velho.

Sentiu vergonha, e desespero ao mesmo tempo. O que aconteceria depois? Ela não sabia, e isso fazia com que se sentisse angustiada.

Olhou para Manji. Ele corado também, de cabeça para baixo, procurando algo para dizer... ela sabia que ele não precisava dizer nada. Uma lágrima em seu rosto, de felicidade, caiu e nesse momento ela o abraçou. Foi um abraço tão apertado, daqueles que se dá em quem realmente se gosta, um abraço de não querer soltar a pessoa nunca.

Ele não esperava por isso, não assim. Mas aconteceu. E quando se deu por si, estavam abraçados como nunca estiveram, e então, foi nesse momento que eles perceberam que pertenciam um ao outro.


	8. Ações e Observações

_Disclaimer: Os direitos autorais de Blade__ - A Lâmina do Imortal, e seus personagens, são todos do Samura-san. A Isa só está se divertindo ao escrever isto aqui._

_Agradecimentos aos leitores da fic, que vão se revelando! Abraços p/ Kimi-chan, firme e forte no apoio a nós, e p/ Sakura também! Desculpem pela demora, esse capítulo estava sob revisão! Continuem deixando seu recado! Bjs!_

_Músicas de inspiração do capítulo:_

_U2 – Beautiful Day,_

_Underworld – Born Slippy (a versão original do Trainspotting!),_

_U2 – Vertigo._

_**CAPÍTULO 8 - AÇÕES E OBSERVAÇÕES**_

__

Ela acordou com a luz caindo sobre seu rosto, e sorriu, feliz, ao lembrar-se do sonho que tivera na noite passada. Estava meio zonza de sono, e por isso mesmo podia relembrar as sensações do beijo que trocara com Manji em seu devaneio noturno. Pena que ela teve que acordar...

Logo, sentiu algo a apertar sua mão esquerda e, receosa, foi virando-se com cuidado, com medo do que poderia encontrar; qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Manji ali, roncando levemente, de mãos dadas com ela. Rin sentou-se de supetão em seu futon: não fora um sonho! Ele a havia beijado, e ainda dormira de mãos dadas com ela – cada um em seu futon – ela não podia acreditar. Seu sorriso tornou-se maior, e ela só voltou ao mundo real quando sentiu as mãos fortes em seus ombros.

- Rin, ei Rin, você está bem? – ele a chacoalhava pelos ombros.

- Ahn? Estou sim, Manji, QUER PARAR DE ME BALANÇAR DESSE JEITO? – ela gritou.

- Eh, mas já acordou com esse humor? Pensei que eu era o mal-humorado das manhãs por aqui. – ele sorriu, divertido.

- Hum...é que lembrei que Gyiti e Hyakurin não estarão mais conosco, aqui...pode parecer bobagem para você, mas me apeguei a eles, principalmente a Hyakurin...ela é a única com quem me sinto a vontade para conversar sobre certas coisas...

- Que coisas, posso saber? – ele deitou-se de lado, voltando-se para ela, com uma das mãos por dentro do kimono alvi-negro.

- Hum...nada não...coisas de mulheres. – ela enrubesceu.

Manji achou graça, e ao mesmo tempo que Rin tinha um quê de menina, ficava claro o quanto ela estava amadurecendo, em seu jeito, no modo de falar, os traços de seu rosto, e...as formas de seu corpo também. Subitamente, se viu analisando as curvas da moça, acentuadas sob o leve_ yukata_ de dormir; sim, ela estava ficando cada vez mais diferente daquela menina franzina que conhecera há meses atrás. E a tendência era que melhorasse ainda mais. Manji pôde sentir um sorriso safado se abrir em seu rosto.

- Que foi, Manji, por que me olha assim? Agora é minha vez de perguntar se você está bem e...

Rin foi calada por um beijo, sentiu a força dos lábios dele sobre os seus, e logo permitiu que ele deslizasse sua língua em sua boca. Ela ficou meio sem graça, apesar de ser o Manji e de gostar dele, não estava habituada com essas intimidades; podia sentir o calor se espalhando sobre suas bochechas, que deveriam estar vermelhas. A temperatura da pele dele parecia envolver tudo ao redor, e começou a sentir sua mente leve, quase como se flutuasse. Seria essa a sensação do amor?

Os dois foram interrompidos por um som brusco na porta do quarto, quando esta foi aberta de forma abrupta; ali, olhando para eles, estavam um sério Anotsu, uma atônita Makie e um Magatsu que tinha uma expressão marota. Eles se separaram rapidamente, ela se escondendo com um lençol, enquanto Manji levantava e ia "receber" os visitantes:

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS FAZEM AQUI A ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ? NÃO PODIAM TER SE MANIFESTADO ANTES DE ENTRAR NESSA CASA SEM PERMISSÃO? – Manji estava furioso, mas ainda se segurava.

- Nós quase derrubamos o portão deste _dojo _chamando por vocês. Como não podíamos ficar chamando a atenção dos transeuntes, resolvemos entrar por conta própria. Poderiam estar mais alerta, na próxima vez. – disse Anotsu, com uma voz inexpressiva.

Manji aproximou-se dele ameaçadoramente; Anotsu percebeu e alcançou o cabo de sua espada. Makie colocou-se na frente do líder da Itto-ryu enquanto Rin adiantava-se para agarrar o braço de Manji, esperando segurá-lo e evitar um confronto aberto. Ele sozinho contra o trio da Itto-ryu não seria uma batalha fácil.

- Deixe-os, Manji. Eles não queriam chamar a atenção das pessoas. Por favor. – ela apertava o braço dele de forma significativa.

Ele suspirou, olhou para ela e procurou se acalmar; ela sorriu discretamente, para depois voltar-se aos três, que ainda estavam na porta do quarto, observando a cena.

- Poderiam me dar licença para que possa me trocar? E por gentileza, vão para o pátio externo do dojo. Já disse que não quero vê-lo pisando no chão dessa casa. – ela olhou para Anotsu, seriamente.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, em resposta:

- Muito bem. Só não temos o dia todo, se apresse. – com isso, ele foi para fora, seguido por seus companheiros.

- Er...Manji... – começou ela.

- O que foi, mulher? – ele olhou de soslaio para ela.

- Será que você pode sair do quarto para que eu possa me trocar? Não é porque nos beijamos que você tem a liberdade de me ver nua! – ela virou o rosto para o lado, enrubescendo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, saiu e fechou a porta de correr. Resolveu recompor-se para o dia, o que significava conseguir alguma comida, já que Hyakurin não traria mais o café da manhã para eles. Pensou em Rin.

"Um dia terei essa liberdade?" – sorriu marotamente, antes de seguir pelo corredor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doua e Isaku seguiam as instruções de Kashin Koji, o intuito era espionar alguns dos grupos de vigilância de Habaki. Isaku, gigante como era, estava vestido como viajante, seu cabelo fora raspado, e ele tivera que deixar seu crucifixo para trás, assim como qualquer evidência de que era cristão. Sabiam que pelo seu tamanho, poderia ser reconhecido facilmente pelas tropas de Habaki, mas ele usava um lenço e um capuz que encobriam quase todo seu rosto, e tinha um sinal indicando que deveria ser evitado por estar contaminado com uma doença contagiosa. Ninguém viria molestá-lo, daquele jeito.

Ele e Doua estavam no mesmo local, mas separados. Ela estava completamente mudada, vestida em um kimono verde-claro, com desenhos em azul-escuro, e uma peruca que tinha um coque bem elaborado, preso com pentes decorativos em verde e azul. Sua pele estava maquiada, para esconder a tatuagem no canto da boca, e suas armas estavam escondidas sob o kimono. Ela estava impaciente, odiando ter que se equilibrar nos _geta_ altos que calçava; adentrou a porta do estabelecimento, recostou-se calmamente no balcão, e surpreendentemente esperou pela atenção do cozinheiro.

Isaku estava sentado em uma mesa não muito distante, que tinha uma vista estratégica do balcão, tomando chá e comendo _manju_; viu quando Doua entrou e não soube se ria do jeito dela – sabia que ela odiara o disfarçe que lhe fora dado – ou se simplesmente a admirava. Ela estava irreconhecível daquele jeito. Ela em seu visual normal tinha seu charme, mas assim, vestida de forma mais feminina, podia ver o quanto ela realmente era bonita, apesar dela mesma não se importar com isso.

Viu quando o cozinheiro veio atendê-la e, ao mesmo tempo que ela pedia os pratos, um grupo de homens de Habaki apareceu pela porta, conversando animadamente; ele e Doua sabiam que era o final de turno daqueles guardas, e eles sempre vinham até aquele restaurante para tomar um_sake_depois de cumprir suas obrigações. Eles sentaram-se nos bancos em frente ao balcão, e pediram a bebida.

Eles falavam de assuntos corriqueiros, e enquanto esperava suas porções de sushi, onigiri recheados com missô e cogumelos cozidos, Doua ficou atenta à conversa dos soldados de Habaki, ora fingindo distração, ora tentando flertar com um deles. "Preciso fazer isso pelo comandante e pela Itto-ryu." – ela repensava constantemente em sua cabeça. No fundo, sentia-se uma idiota completa.

"E pensar que fui arrumada e penteada por aquela namorada do comandante, eu não vou com a cara dela! Preferia até a Rin no lugar dela, mas ela já odeia o comandante. Como será que a Rin consegue? Ele é tão perfeito! Mas foi ele quem inventou esse maldito disfarçe para mim, argh! Essa droga de sapato machuca. A peruca me incomoda e essa coisa na minha cara está coçando. Maldita missão! Se concentra Doua, o imbecil está olhando para você!"

Ela deu um meio sorriso, um tanto quanto forçado, para o soldado de Habaki com quem "flertava" no balcão. Ele dirigiu-se a ela, os amigos todos prestando atenção nele, e um certo rapaz em uma mesa próxima olhando para ela; o soldado recostou-se ao lado dela e sorriu:

- Olá, bela moça, como se chama?

- Hum... – "eu já tive tantos nomes" – pensava ela – me chamo Tomiko. O senhor é...? 

- Saito, soldado Tasuhiro Saito. É um prazer conhecê-la. – ele falava em tom cordial, mas insinuante.

Ela fez uma leve reverência e devolveu a gentileza. Aproveitou para continuar a conversa:

- O senhor é soldado? Mas que profissão interessante. Deve ter muita aventura em sua vida, né? – ela perguntou, inocentemente.

- Ah, sim, há muitos problemas a resolver em uma cidade como Edo, mas digamos que eu gostaria de poder ter mais tempo para outros tipos de aventura. – ele sorria maliciosamente.

"Argh! Que nojo! Se ele tocar em mim ou sorrir assim de novo eu o mato! Calma Doua, lembre-se do comandante! Siga com o plano! Por que ele não mandou aquela mulher dele no meu lugar?" 

- Por falar em problemas... – ela foi se aproximando dele vagarosamente, em tom de curiosidade – o senhor estava presente no dia da confusão no Castelo de Edo? O que foi aquilo? Lembro de ter ficado tão assustada!

- Hum, esse assunto é confidencial, mas acho que para uma mocinha como você eu posso contar...eu estava próximo do túnel que explodiram, vi que a responsável foi uma moça vestida de vermelho, e ela tinha um charuto na boca. Ela lançou umas adagas em chamas e mandou tudo pelos ares. Inclusive, a garota está sendo procurada – ele apontou para uma figura de Rin e Manji que estava pendurada na parede – se a vir, ou ao rapaz com as cicatrizes no rosto, não hesite em denunciá-los.

"Até parece, seu idiota, que eu vou denunciar a Rin e o Manji para vocês. E eu estava lá na hora da invasão, e também da explosão, hahahaha!" – Doua debochava, por dentro.

- E vocês vão apenas procurá-los? Que vai acontecer se encontrá-los? – ela fingia curiosidade e espanto.

- Eles serão condenados à morte, ele já é fugitivo há um tempo, e se for confirmado que eles têm ligação com a Itto-ryu, a coisa ficará pior. Temos ordens de conseguir toda e qualquer informação sobre essa escola e seus membros. Mesmo que seja com o uso de métodos não muito gentis. – ele sorria.

- E essa Itto-ryu...o que ela tem a ver? – nisso, Doua recebeu as sacolas com a comida embalada para viagem, e pagava o cozinheiro que a atendera.

- Trata-se de um bando de renegados, uns vândalos, criminosos. Assassinaram muita gente pelo que sei. Mas estamos empenhados em acabar com todos eles, a cabeça do líder está a prêmio, e vamos encontrá-lo logo. Não precisa se preocupar com sua segurança. – ele tomava mais um gole de _sake_, alheio à raiva que crescia dentro da garota ao seu lado.

"Renegados, vândalos? Se eu pudesse, mostrava a você quem é criminosa por aqui, seu _baka_. Espero que você e toda a turma do Habaki vá para o inferno." – pensava Doua.

- Bem, espero que saibam como encontrá-los logo... já tem alguma pista?

- Por enquanto nada muito específico, mas o chefe tem seus contatos. Sabemos que o tal de Anotsu não saiu de Edo, pelo menos não está longe daqui. Prometo que se encontrá-lo, acabarei com ele por você, minha querida. – ele foi aproximando o rosto do dela.

- Ahn, olha como o tempo passou, preciso ir! Obrigada pela companhia, boa sorte em seu trabalho! Ja ne! – ela saiu correndo, o rapaz nem teve tempo de piscar, ou de pensar em ir atrás dela.

"Ainda bem." – pensou Isaku, deixando o dinheiro de seu doce em cima da mesa, antes de ir embora. – "Eu não gostaria de ter que interferir caso algo desse errado."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manji andava pelas ruas de Edo, disfarçado. Seu cabelo havia sido preso nas laterais, desfazendo o estilo que usava sempre, estava vestindo outra roupa – usar seu traje de sempre com o _manji_ nas costas seria burrice – e tinha um manto cobrindo sua cabeça e rosto, deixando apenas espaço para que pudesse enxergar. Sentia-se ridículo, mas aquilo era necessário.

Ele estava preocupado, mas tinha que dar uma chance à garota; tivera que sair rapidamente para deixar uma de suas armas para reparo em um especialista ilegal, que fazia esse tipo de serviço para criminosos também, com descrição. Descobrira o homem através de Gyiti, o careca era mesmo gente boa. Ele não confiava era em Anotsu.

Antes de sair, vira que Rin treinava com Makie, as duas entretidas no que faziam; Anotsu e Magatsu pareciam entediados, mas prestavam atenção nos movimentos das mulheres que lutavam. Assim sendo, saiu furtivamente, pois queria pensassem que ainda estava na casa.

Estava quase chegando à casa indicada, quando percebeu um grupo de soldados na esquina da rua em que deveria entrar.

"Mas que merda" – pensou Manji – "desse jeito, posso me comprometer, ou ao cara que faz o serviço sujo por baixo dos panos. Vou tentar passar desapercebido."

Continuou a andar, calmamente, como se fosse apenas mais um transeunte qualquer. No entanto, seria mais fácil disfarçar sua presença se a rua não estivesse deserta naquele momento, exceto por ele e a tropa que conversava na esquina. Manji estava de cabeça baixa, passando tranquilamente, quando foi abordado:

- E aí, meu chapa, tem um pouco de fumo para dividir conosco? – o soldado perguntou – Não podemos abandonar nosso posto, e o estoque acabou.

Manji, ainda de cabeça baixa, negou com a cabeça, de forma decidida. O soldado não se deixou convencer:

- Qual é, cara, nós pagamos, se for o caso. Você pode quebrar essa para a gente, ao menos buscar o tabaco para nós.

- Tenho pressa – respondeu Manji – infelizmente, não posso ajudar.

- Ah, não, por acaso tem a ver com o que carrega nessa bolsa? O que você tem aí? – o soldado começava a ficar desconfiado.

- Não é nada. Apenas umas velharias. – Manji apertou a trouxa fechada com força. Outro soldado se aproximou:

- Oi, Ikeda, que acontece? Por acaso esse senhor é um suspeito?

- Se não era, agora parece. – dirigiu-se a Manji - Senhor, terei que revistá-lo.

Manji ficou parado, o que ele deveria fazer? Não queria enfrentar uma tropa inteira de soldados; a rua estava deserta mas alguém poderia chegar, e testemunhar o confronto, chamando a atenção de mais pessoas. Sentiu o rapaz puxando a bolsa de suas mãos, e reagiu puxando-a de volta.

- Lamento, mas isso é meu e não há razão para que eu seja revistado, chefia. A não ser que você queira um pouco de encrenca.

- Mas quem é você? Harada, Kato, venham me ajudar aqui!

Nisso, os soldados chamados se aproximaram de Manji, prontos para segurar seus braços, quando ele tirou suas_ katanas_ debaixo do disfarce, e os afastou. Os soldados também desembainharam suas espadas, e se colocaram em posição de ataque.

- M-Mas...quem é você? Responda, é uma ordem! – berrava o soldado Ikeda, com olhos arregalados. Estes ficaram ainda maiores quando reconheceu o rosto que se revelara quando o manto foi removido.

- Eu sou a pior escolha que você já fez para incomodar na rua, seu panaca! – Manji riu ironicamente. 

Os soldados Harada e Kato, então posicionados atrás de Manji, vieram para cima dele com tudo, com as _katanas_ em riste. Manji reagiu, ora desviando, ora bloqueando os golpes. Os três atacavam de posições diferentes, e isso requeria muito da atenção de Manji. Resolveu então equilibrar as coisas.

Com um movimento rápido, desviou do golpe de Ikeda, simultaneamente bloqueando a espada de Kato e dando um forte chute na cara de Harada; este voou para trás, sangue escorria de sua boca, e ele segurava o queixo com sofreguidão, deixando sua espada no chão. Manji aproveitou a distração de Ikeda e fez um profundo corte no antebraço do soldado, obrigando-o a soltar sua espada também.

Kato não gostou nada do que via e passou a atacar o imortal com violência, com uma sequência rápida de golpes que miravam o peito e as laterais do corpo de Manji. Esse ia bloqueando os golpes com suas duas _katanas_; nisso Harada se recuperara do susto e veio para cima de Manji com tudo, buscando acertar suas costas, na altura do coração.

"Não queria chegar a esse ponto, mas parece que não vai ter jeito" – pensou Manji – "esses policiais filhos da mãe, vou ter que matar a todos."

Nisso, Manji caiu no chão propositalmente, e com um só golpe, bem rápido, cortou os tornozelos de Harada, separando os pés do homem de seu corpo; este caiu para trás, gritando. Kato avançou em Manji com fúria redobrada, o imortal levantou-se subitamente, com um um salto de encontro ao seu oponente e perfurou o abdômen do soldado com sua_katana_, fazendo o sangue dele escorrer pela lâmina.

Manji desculpou-se, e virou a espada dentro do corpo de Kato, retirando-a para depois cortar sua cabeça fora. Ikeda havia estancado seu braço ao prender um pedaço de seu _haori_ em volta do ferimento, e agora estava pronto para voltar a brigar:

- Como pôde fazer isso com meus amigos? Você é mesmo um assassino, um marginal!

- Pois é, companheiro, mas não se esqueça que vocês provocaram essa luta. Eu só estava passando. Deveria ter mais respeito com as pessoas na rua, sacou?

Ikeda almejou a cabeça de Manji com sua lâmina, este desviou e deu uma cotovelada, com tudo, entre as clavículas do homem, quebrando suas costelas. Ikeda caiu de barriga no chão, e apoiando-se com um braço, passou a tossir sangue; Manji aproximou-se, chutou a espada dele para longe e o pegou pelo colarinho do kimono:

- Não é nada pessoal, mas terei que matá-lo, ou poderá delatar meu passeio para a bicha do seu chefe, o Habaki. Essa obsessão dele comigo está mais do que inconveniente, sabia?

- Você... – Ikeda falava baixo, já quase sem ar – você será pego...e vai morrer...hehehehe...

Manji sorriu ironicamente. Coitado daquele ser infeliz.

- Acontece, meu chapa, que eu não posso morrer, e é por isso que seu chefinho me quer tanto. Eu sou imortal, e infelizmente, você não é.

Com isso, Manji decapitou o homem, que tinha os olhos expressando surpresa; aproximou-se de Harada, que já havia sangrado muito e estava extremamente pálido, mas ainda vivo. O imortal resolveu ter compaixão do homem á sua frente:

- Relaxa, cara, logo você estará em um lugar melhor que essa bosta de mundo. Sinta-se privilegiado, queria um dia poder ter a sua sorte. – sorriu Manji - Vou abreviar seu sofrimento. Vá em paz. – e com um golpe preciso, Manji também cortou a cabeça de Harada. Acreditava que assim, a agonia seria menor, e a morte mais rápida.

"Agora é limpar essa sujeira toda...afff...vou dar um jeito nesses corpos...quanto a essas espadas, vou levá-las para o reparador. Ele vai saber o que fazer com elas." – pensou Manji.

Depois de se livrar dos corpos em um terreno abandonado próximo, Manji recolheu sua bolsa e as armas dos falecidos soldados; notou que uma das_katanas _tinha uma beleza em especial. E seguiu o seu caminho, sem ninguém importuná-lo, dessa vez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos, você precisa melhorar sua posição de ataque! – falava Makie, enquanto bloqueava um golpe de Rin.

"Definitivamente, eu preciso melhorar muito" – pensava Rin – "ela nem cansada está!"

Rin ergueu a espada, avançando um pouco pela esquerda, e quando Makie procurou bloqueá-la, a garota rodopiou rapidamente para o lado direito, quase atingindo o braço da Otonotachibana. Por pouco.

"Oras, ela não é tão ruim assim" – pensou Makie – "fora a precisão técnica, ela precisa de encorajamento. Tudo o que eu não tive." 

Makie decidiu ver se ela era capaz de improvisar; atacou com o _haru-no-okina_ em posição, esperando que a garota apenas recuasse. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando Rin largou a espada, deu um um salto meio de lado, rodopiando, como se estivesse chutando alguém em uma luta corpo a corpo (N/A: lembram-se do chute que ela deu no Blando?), e se aproveitando do ângulo do salto, retirou suas adagas de algum lugar debaixo do _furisode_e gritou:

- VESPAS DOURADAS MORTAIS! – lançou as pequenas adagas em direção a Makie, que fincou uma das extremidades de sua arma no solo, usando uma das pontas perfurantes como apoio para sair do chão e girar em torno do eixo da arma, desviando-se do golpe.

No entanto, não esperava que Rin já tivesse uma nova leva de adagas nas mãos, e agora preparava-se para lançá-las em uma distância menor, na qual não erraria nenhum ponto em que mirasse, se Makie não saísse dali logo, ou não a atacasse primeiro.

Makie começou a correr em direção à garota, pronta para atacá-la, quando Rin jogou as facas de uma mão normalmente; não foi difícil desviar e a espadachim atacou a região do pescoço de sua "aluna". Rin abaixou-se rapidamente e então, Makie parou. Olhou para baixo e viu que a menina tinha suas adagas apontadas para as pernas dela, Makie. Foi por um segundo. Em um conflito de verdade, a menina poderia ter perfurado suas pernas ao lançar suas pequenas armas, a inutilizando para o ataque.

- Acho que andou subestimando essa menina, Kagehisa-sama. Ela é meio atrapalhada com a espada, mas sabe improvisar bem com as adagas que possui. Só precisa de mais treino e mais confiança. – disse Makie para Anotsu, mas olhando fixamente para Rin na última parte de sua fala.

Rin estava cansada, e respirava pesadamente. Makie era uma oponente formidável, sabia que ela havia sido benevolente no seu primeiro treino. Em uma situação real de batalha, sabia que já estaria estraçalhada há muito tempo. Lembrava-se muito bem do que Makie fizera com os homens da Shingyoto-ryu, quando ela e Anotsu voltaram de Kaga.

Manji, que estava parado no umbral da porta, veio ao seu encontro ao ver que Anotsu se aproximava:

- Muito bem, Rin-san, vejo que está tentando melhorar seu estilo de luta, e que sua técnica com as adagas vêm se aperfeiçoando – disse ele, enquanto examinava uma das lâminas – irônico, não? 

Rin encolheu-se, ao perceber o que ele queria dizer. Que ela estava aprimorando uma técnica que seria proibida pelas normas da Mutenichi-ryu. Da primeira vez que ele insinuara isso, ela não soubera o que fazer - além de chorar. Mas agora não seria assim; caminhou até ele e retirou a adaga das mãos dele com toda a sua força. Apontou um dedo na cara dele:

- Não ouse em falar assim comigo novamente, ainda mais estando onde está, ou eu o mato de verdade. Não importa se você é o todo-poderoso da Itto-ryu. Já vi com meus próprios olhos que você tem suas fraquezas. E também não me importa se eu morrer tentando matá-lo. Entendeu?

Kagehisa Anotsu examinou o corte em sua mão, estava profundo, mas não era grave. Encarou a menina e deu um leve sorriso. Dirigiu-se aos seus companheiros:

- Makie, Magatsu, vamos embora. Não temos mais o que fazer por aqui, hoje. Mas voltaremos, o treino deve continuar. – o líder da Itto-ryu olhou para Rin, que permanecia séria.

Manji, chegando subitamente, abraçou a cintura da moça, que recostou-se na lateral do corpo dele, apoiando sua cabeça no peito dele. Suspirou, como se estivesse deixando que um peso saísse de cima dela. Nisso, Magatsu se manifestou:

- Ei Manji, mais cuidado quando estiver com sua namoradinha. Não queremos encontrá-los em uma situação constrangedora. Você é mais velho e experiente que ela, mas parece que os beijos dela te deixaram avoado. Se liga, homem. – riu, antes de sair.

Manji fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas foi impedido por Anotsu, que voltou-se para ele:

- Cuide dela, Manji-san. Apenas fique atento para que ela não tenha seu foco disperso, ela vai precisar de concentração. E creio que você também.

Após o trio da Itto-ryu sair, Manji voltou-se para a garota que bebia água:

- Vamos, Rin. Você precisa se alimentar direito, afinal, ainda vamos treinar. Nós dois, do meu jeito. Quem esse Anotsu pensa que é? Ele que vá se danar. E eu já sei qual a primeira providência a tomar.

- Qual, Manji? - perguntou ela, sentando-se embaixo de uma árvore.

Ele a encarou. Sabia que ela não ia gostar da idéia, mas pelo que observara no treino com Makie, e ao longo das práticas dos dois, era algo estritamente necessário. Decidiu ser honesto com ela.

- Bem, Rin, é o seguinte, você está melhorando, mas tem algo que mais atrapalha que ajuda. E é por isso que nós vamos ver uma nova espada para você. 

Ela se levantou de repente, com os olhos arregalados. Não estava acreditando nas palavras dele.

- O quê?


End file.
